


But you promised

by Penguin117



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin117/pseuds/Penguin117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunting trip goes wrong (when do they ever go right) and Arthur ends up with a small problem on his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prat's problem

_Hunting._

_Every single day King Prat just had to march his way into the woods and murder some helpless, unsuspecting animal while I lug all the supplies like a pack mule._

"Merlin, keep up will you? And stop dragging your feet, you're scaring everything away." Arthur called out, some few feet in front of Merlin. Carrying a crossbow over his shoulder, he looked back and rolled his eyes as Merlin tripped over another outstretched root.

"You sure its not just your yelling?" Merlin sassed, struggling to go over a fallen tree with the multiple bags on his back. He heaved two bags over while he proceeded to climb over the trunk, still supporting two smaller sacks on his back. Luckily most of his weight carried him over easily. _Unluckily,_ that weight had pulled him over the base of the trunk and onto the hard, mossy dirt floor. He heard Arthur laugh, and looked up to see him walking away with some of the bags in hand.

"Oh, quit complaining will you? It’s not like I'm shooting at you, am I?" Arthur called out again, somewhere behind a group of bushes.

Merlin flinched, hearing a crossbow whistle as it flew through the air, followed by a loud and high pitched squeal. Arthur popped up behind a bush with a boar in his grip, both hands just barely able to lift its upper body above the bushes, allowing it to be seen. He threw Merlin a stupid smile and began laughing at his face of disgust. Once he had calmed down, he sighed. "Gods, don't be such a girl Merlin... Alright, fine we'll head back in an hour. We'll be back before sunset on the horses. Are you happy now?"

"Delighted.” Merlin answered, jogging back to where they had tied the horses down. 

He set down the supplies, gently resting a sword on one of the trees. Herding the horses closer to the area that they were in, he gave each an apple to soothe them before securing their reins on a thick tree branch. He tried to enjoy the moment of peace as he sat on a small boulder, breeze gently flowing through the woods.

Arthur groaned as his next crossbow missed his target and mumbled, causing Merlin to laugh to himself. Arthur walked back calmly to where the supplies were, only to promptly smack Merlin upside the head and walked back to his hunting position. Another whistle pierced the air, followed by silence.

"Did you miss it again?"

" _Merlin, shut it...”_

The sun was shimmering through the orange leaves, causing him to feel the warmth spread throughout him where the light hit. The afternoon was peaceful; the only other noise besides the birds and small river nearby was the breaking of sticks from Arthur as he moved to find something else to hunt. The warming calm was making him feel drowsy. He let his eyes slip shut, the breeze flowing around him, whispering and lulling him to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

They hadn't expected to be thrown into a fight, much less an ambush.

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he heard the sudden roars around him. "ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, jumping to his feet and grabbing the sword by the frightened horses. He ran towards where he last saw Arthur, nearly crashing into a bandit that had leapt out from behind a tree.

"Hello, lad.” The bandit said, laughing maniacally as he swung his sword down. Merlin quickly dodged the attack and, with a gleam from his eyes, sent the bandit flying in the other direction. He looked around as multiple bandits darting into the clearing, some headed for the horses and sliced off the reigns before taking them as their own. The horses ran with the bandit riders into the deep forest, leaving Arthur and Merlin stranded. It was complete chaos, yells both from the bandits and horses making his ears ring.

He saw from the corner of his eye a blond glimmer flash as the sound of swords clashing together were heard to his right. 

"Merlin!" Arthur called out, searching his surroundings for his friend whenever he had the chance. Merlin ran back to his side and gave him a lopsided smile before shoving Arthur out of the way as a sword came crashing down where he once stood. Cut off from his friend, he stopped in his tracks as he looked down the sharp end of the sword. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" A harsh voice laughed, slowly walking forward as Merlin tried backing away.

"Merlin, _Drop!_ "

His body hit the floor with a thud, crossbow arrow piercing the man before him in the chest and the bandit fell with a grunt. He looked behind him to see Arthur hit one of the men with the now empty Crossbow, bashing the man's head with the wood. Merlin heard him yell as one of the men came up behind him and pulled him to the floor.

 _No, you have to stay alive!_ Merlin's heart pounded as he heard the screams quiet down.

Merlin rushed to get back to Arthur's side in the fight when he felt something prick the skin on his neck, making him stop in his tracks. Reaching up, he grimaced as he pulled off what looked like a dart. It was strange though, with cryptic marking covering the sides. He could have sworn he saw it glow and fade, then he heard whispering behind him.

"You missed him you oaf! You were supposed to hit the blond one, not the servant!" Merlin turned seeing two hooded figures talking to each other from behind a boulder when they noticed him.

"Run! GO!" One cried out to the other as they scrambled into the forest. Merlin started after them, but stopped when he heard Arthur shout again from behind him. He ran back, slowing down when he noticed that he had killed all but one of the men who had attacked them.

"Arthur, wait!" Merlin called out, seeing Arthur about to strike down the last bandit.

" _What_ , Merlin?" His voice rang with annoyance as he brought the bandit to his knees, sword pointed at the bandit's face.

Merlin stepped in front of Arthur and crouched down to the eye level of the kneeling bandit. "Merlin, what are you-"

"What is this?" He said holding out the dart, ignoring Arthur for now, as there were more important matters at hand. "Who were the ones that shot this and what did they want?" The bandit looked around before spitting in Merlin's face.

Arthur pulled Merlin back before punching the bandit square in the jaw, knocking him down to the floor. "Who. sent. you." He whispered, so low it could barely be heard in the now almost silent forest, voice so menacingly calm that it sent chills down Merlin's spine.

Coughing, the bandit began sputtering as he told them the information. “Magic! W-we were hired by someone to get rid of him!" The bandit nodded in Arthur's direction, flinching as he glared back at him.

"Who?" Arthur pointed his sword at the man's chest, face unchanging.

"A little lady," The bandit smiled, dirty teeth and scruff making him even more revolting, "named Morgana." Suddenly, he pulled out a small pouch from his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Smoke immediately filled the area around them, making them cough as it poured into their lungs. Arthur yelled and swung his sword where the bandit once was but hit nothing. When the smoke cleared Arthur ran up to Merlin. “What was that for? You let him get away!" He said, angry as he motioned to where the bandit had vanished.

Merlin said nothing, only looking over the small dart and rubbed his neck. "Wait, that... That didn't _hit_   you did it?" Arthur asked, immediately worried.

"...Yes, it did. I don't really think its poison though, doesn't feel like any Gaius has taught me."

"Will you be alright?" Arthur asked, sheathing his sword and began inspecting the dart, taking it from Merlin's hands. Merlin nodded, walking to the dropped bag of supplies that fell off the horses during the fight. He stumbled slightly on a fallen branch, Arthur just managing to catch his arm and keep him alright. "You're sure that nothing’s wrong with you?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow before Merlin shook him off.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy is all." Merlin rubbed his eyes before hoisting one of the bags onto his shoulders.

"You're certain? I'm not sure we'll make it back by nightfall if you faint like a girl." Arthur said, a hint of worry in his voice as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine you prat, just keep moving." Merlin laughed.

 

* * *

No more than half an hour had passed, and Arthur was carrying most of the bags with Merlin straggling behind, face pale and sweaty. The sun had finally started to set, temperature dropping slightly every few minutes.

Merlin stopped, now wheezing, and leaned against one of the trees. He reached out for Arthur, and his breath hitched as a sharp pain struck his chest. His vision blurred into one big color, and all he could hear was a loud ringing in his ears. The noise faded and Merlin jumped, startled at the figure beside him, shaking him.

"Merlin? Merlin! Can you hear me?!" Arthur asked forcefully, heart dropping after noticing how pained Merlin's face was. He had heard Merlin gasp earlier and turned to find him trying to grip onto the side of a tree, breathing raggedly. Shaking him seemed to make him snap out of whatever he was in, and Merlin looked back at him with fearful expression.

Merlin jerked back from Arthur's hands, eyes screwing shut as another flash of pain raced through his skull. "My head...” He cried out, slipping down the tree, sitting at the trunk's base and clutching his throbbing head in his hands. He began to curl in on himself, and cried "Its _killing_ me...”

Arthur reached out to comfort his friend, freezing when Merlin let out a pained gasp. "Stay here! I'm going to get medicine from the pouch!" Merlin could only groan in response, now unable to fight the pain wrecking his body. Arthur ran back to where the horses were and-

_Wait, the horses are......damn!_

Arthur slowed down, remembering why they had to walk back in the first place, adrenaline basically wiping his memory until now. He picked up a small bag of rations from the ground that the horses had dropped in their panic.  _Medicine, Medicine, where the hells is the medicine?!_   He felt his throat go dry, spotting the broken bottles and stomped herbs scattered across the forest floor. His heart felt like it plummeted, hearing an agonizing scream from Merlin and then

Silence

" _Merlin_!" He ran back, and was launched backwards as a flash of light exploded in the forest, the massive force knocking the air out of his lungs. He wheezed as he struggled to get off the floor, not bothering to check for injuries. Gaining his breath, he scrambled to his feet and raced back. “Merlin?! Merlin answer m-"

Blue.

Blue, small cerulean eyes looked up at Arthur. They seemed glazed as they inspected their surroundings quietly.

There, sitting in over-sized pants, red tunic and brown jacket, was a small maybe 6 or 7-ish boy with a mop of raven black hair.

"Merlin?" Arthur couldn't believe his eyes.

No. This was _not_ Merlin.

This  _couldn't_ be Merlin. Not the bumbling oaf who had trouble climbing over a log a few hours ago. "Who're you?" the small boy asked, "How do you know my name ?"


	2. It'll work out won't it?

Arthur felt his breath get caught in his throat.

 

In fact, it felt like the world was doing somersaults around him while he spun around in a circle. "M-Merlin? What in the _hell_?" He walked up slowly to the small form Merlin was in, running his hands through his golden hair. Thoughts were swimming rapidly in his mind as he tried to comprehend what just happened. _I was gone for less than a minute, what did...how in the world..._

 

"W-who are you? Where's my mum...where am I?" Merlin began to panic, hyperventilating as he looked around the massive forest surrounding him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and searching frantically around him. "WHERE'S MY MUM?" He cried out, bringing his knees to his chest, rocking himself as he sat facing Arthur. He looked at Arthur, tears welling up in his eyes as he began to wail.

 

"Merlin! Merlin, calm down, it's me! It's Arthur!" He reached out a gentle hand to Merlin, but the small boy flinched and inched back to the base of the tree trunk.

 

_Oh god I don't think he remembers anything..._

 

Arthur tried reaching out once more, stopping immediately when he noticed Merlin lurch back into the trunk. It hurt him to see the look of fear and distrust shining in Merlin's watery eyes, wide and staring at Arthur like he was some sort of menace _. I have to find a way to reason with him._ _We need to get him_ _back to Camelot, but he has to trust me..._

 

_Wait, I've got it!_

 

"Merlin, your mother sent me with you. Don't you remember Hunith telling you we were going to Camelot to visit Gaius?”

 

That got Merlin's attention. He perked up, hearing his mother's name, tears fresh on his cheek and dropping from his chin. "Mum... She did? But I don't remember..." His voice faded as he looked back at Arthur. Merlin stared at him with a strange expression,  thoughts running through his mind trying to recall any events that might have happened. “But why did-"

 

"You were playing with Will when I got there. She knew that this forest was dangerous... and was too busy to go with you so she called for me. You remember don't you Merlin? I'm Arthur." Arthur quickly shot in, hoping his plan was working, although he felt awful for bringing Will into this. "And…we had trouble because of some…thieves. You fell and hit your head which is most likely why you can't recall any of this happening." Arthur continued, amazed at how easily the story seemed to roll of his tongue, though his face not showing any signs he was lying. "I saved you and the thieves ran off, so we're safe now."

 

That did it. Merlin was slowly loosening his grip on his knees, relaxing after hearing the story.

 

"O-okay...um, Arthur... why are my clothes so big?" Merlin lifted his arm up, cloaked in a sleeve, many sizes too large for the mall boy.

 

"Urm...they, uh..."

_Damn I can't think of anything!_

 

"Merlin if you're going to ask questions all day then we'll never be able to visit Gaius and your mother will worry!" Arthur replied, motioning to the path behind him.

_Please, let this work...We don't have time for this!_

 

Luckily, it seemed to shut Merlin up and he, reluctantly, got to his feet, pulling the fabric up to move, and began walking slowly towards Arthur. "Thank you." Arthur sighed, looking up to the sky but Merlin hadn't noticed and thought that was directed towards him.

* * *

 

They walked down the grassy path for about a minute or two before Arthur realized he no longer heard Merlin's small footsteps behind him. "What? What's the matter?" Arthur paused, still slightly wary that Merlin would dash into the forest at any moment. He turned to see Merlin narrow his eyes at him, looking a bit like he _was_ going to run away at any second as he stood in front of some thick bushes. Merlin avoided eye contact as he replied, playing with his hands.

 

"How do I know if I can trust you?" He asked stepping back, further into the bushes. Tripping on his over-sized pants leg, he gasped as he fell back, landing on a patch of dirt but still looking nervously up at Arthur.

 

"Merlin, I did save your life not too long ago." Arthur said, leaning forward and holding out a hand to help him up. Merlin hesitated, but then stuck out his hand and grasped Arthur's.

 

"So if someone saves you," Merlin grunted getting up on his feet and brushing himself off, "then that means you can trust them?"

 

"Generally yes, that is how it usually works." Arthur replied, crouching down and he reached for Merlin's pants leg. "What are you doing?" Merlin tried to squirm away from Arthur's reach. "Leggo!"

 

Arthur shook him slightly, hands on both shoulders as he reasoned with the young boy. "Merlin, relax! I'm trying to fix your pants. It'll take us weeks to reach Camelot if you keep falling with each step!” Merlin stopped long enough for Arthur to finish rolling up the legs, and then they began walking again.

 

"Is it safe?"

 

"Hmm?" Arthur looked down to the mop of hair to his right.

 

"At Camelot. Is it _safe_? Mum told me it is, but once Billy's uncle was taken there and he didn't come back. Some knights took him away and he was yelling, and Mum hid me 'til they left. Said she didn't want something to happen to me." Merlin continued, fiddling with his hands. He stopped walking and looked up at Arthur, eyes wide and curious.

 

"Urm...yes. Yes its very secure Merlin, don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Arthur squeezed his shoulders once before starting down the dusty trail again.

 

"You aren't going to hurt me?" He heard Merlin ask again. "No…I am not going to hurt you, Merlin. Nor will I let anything or anyone hurt you while I'm here." He looked back at the little boy, who was once his trusted manservant, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"You promise?" Merlin asked, now running up to him. “Yes, I promise. C'mon then, let’s get back as soon as we can. We have almost nothing left of our rations and I'm quite sure everyone is worried by now." Arthur said jumping slightly as he felt a small hand grasp his. He sighed, and continued walking, keeping a firm grip on the tiny boy. _We need to get him to Gaius. And Camelot for that matter._


	3. A long way from home

It was getting dark, and the temperature was dropping at an alarming rate as the sun went down. They were nowhere near making it to where his knights would be on patrol, so walking through the dark forest would basically be a death sentence for them.

"We need to make camp for the night. You stay here and I'll look for some firewood to keep us warm, alright?" Arthur turned to face the 6 year old boy, who nodded. Arthur grabbed his hand and walked him to a small clearing, a hollowed log near a small rotted stump. They could rest easy here for the night, seeing as how much more comfortable this seemed in comparison to a darkened cave, with strange noises coming from it, that they had found a while back. "Just wait here. And if you hear anything, you crawl into the log and hide until I say so."

Merlin nodded, gulping as Arthur disappeared into the thick forest, leaving him alone. He shrunk back into the log, tensing at each sound that came from within the forest surrounding him. Enveloping him in its darkness, almost suffocating. He trembled, remembering the bullies of his village telling him about a monster that roamed the forest each night, waiting for its next meal in the dark. How it would stalk its prey, wait until it had its back turned and let their guard down. And then without warning it would leap out from behind,  grab the victim's neck as they screamed and-

_SNAP_

Merlin jumped, hearing a twig get broken near him. He panicked, scrambling into the hollowed log and shut his eyes tightly as he curled into himself. He heard the noises get louder, the breaking of branches and shuffling making him want to cry, to scream, but he didn't dare make a sound to give away where he was.  _Arthur... Arthur, Where are you?_  His mind pleaded, as his heart throbbed and pounded in his temple. He just wanted someone to help him, to save him from whatever was out there. Tell him 'It’s fine Merlin. It’s fine-'

"Merlin?"

His eyes popped open, still trembling as he took in a shaky breath,  as he looked around the inside of the log. "Ar..Arthur?" He quickly crawled out of his wooden safe zone, stumbling through the hole and getting to his feet as soon as he was out.

"What's wrong? Why were you hiding?" Arthur looked at him puzzled, arms full of broken branches and a few small stones. He set them down in a pile before crouching in front of Merlin. "Merlin, what happened?"

Merlin sniffled, wiping his face and not shocked to find the sleeves wet. "I-I got scared that you weren't coming back... and I heard noises. And I remembered the mean boys telling me about a m-monster that came out at night that ate little boys like me..." 

Arthur didn't know what to do when Merlin finally broke down and started to cry. Hell it was one thing that Merlin cried because he was scared, but now he was  _sobbing._  Sobbing because he thought that Arthur would leave him in the middle of the woods, terrified of everything around him. Not knowing what else to do, Arthur pulled the shaking child into an embrace, finally releasing him when he had calmed down. "I'm _not_   leaving you out here Merlin. Remember that."

 

* * *

After a few minutes, Arthur had started making the fire as moonlight shone through the trees.

Merlin sat in the small patch of grass behind Arthur, shivering as the brisk wind of the night brushed over him. Arthur looked back, seeing him hunched over in attempt to keep warm. He sighed, putting down the two rocks by the pile of sticks. He stood and removed his leather jacket. "It won't do us any good if you're frozen stiff by morning." He said, placing it around Merlin's small figure. He walked back to the mound of sticks and continued with his work, Merlin clutching the warm leather tightly.

A spark brought dim light to their makeshift camp. "There. That should keep us warm while we sleep." Arthur said, smiling triumphantly at the small fire he made. “It’s not great, but it'll hold." He stood up and stretched out his back, before moving toward the log behind him. He looked back, not hearing the small thuds that usually meant Merlin had followed. He saw Merlin crouching in front of the fire, "Merlin?" Arthur called out.

Merlin hadn't moved, only staring sadly into the fire.

"What’s wrong?" Arthur asked, rather worried about the small child, his sobbing figure still fresh in his mind.

"I don't like it when its dark. I feel like I'm going to disappear and I get scared. What if there's a monster out there and you get hurt? And what if my Mum can't find me?" Merlin asked, his little voice cracking. "I've never been this far away from my Mum a-and I promised I'd always be close, safe...” Arthur stopped, hearing a small sniffle come from the 6 year old boy. Merlin looked at Arthur, lost and nervously picking at the leather.

"Listen to me Merlin; it’s going to be fine. If anything happens I _will_ be here to protect you. You trust me, don't you?" Arthur said, sitting down against the hollowed log. Merlin nodded, screwing his eyes shut and wiping his eyes. He sat down next to Arthur, curling up by his side. Arthur sighed, looking at the mop of raven hair by his chest. He pulled Merlin closer under his shoulder and wrapped a firm arm around him, staring into the fire.

"You idiot. How are we going to get you back into your old self?" Arthur closed his eyes, hearing only the crackling of the small fire in front of him. He leaned his head against the firm bark behind him, planning out their route for the next morning. Arthur could make out the small, calm breathing coming from Merlin, almost completely inaudible.  _We'll need to_   _move quickly if we want to be found, the knights are surely looking for us now._  He thought silently to himself as he drifted off, finally sleeping by the time the fire had slowly died out.


	4. A boy and his Blond

Arthur blinked, a ray of sun landing directly on his face making it impossible to stay asleep. Covered by his leather jacket, now a makeshift blanket, he was wondering why he was on the ground. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Merlin why didn't you-"

Then he remembered why he was in the middle if the forest with a 6 year old clutching his shirt.

"...wake me." He sighed, squinting as he looked at his surroundings. The fire had long since died down and the sun was shining brightly overhead.  _There's no point in staying out here any_   _longer. Not when we're almost there._  He thought, turning to the sleeping child next to him. "Merlin? We need to go now." He shook him gently with one hand, not wanting to scare him.

"mmmmhhmm.." Merlin groaned, mumbling incoherently as he curled deeper into Arthur's side. He looked so peaceful, Arthur almost regretted wanting to wake him up. His hair was standing in different areas and twirled in a way that made it seem as though it were the softest thing on the planet, covered by the tan leather of Arthur's old jacket. If Gwen had seen him now there would be no way possible that she'd release him from her embrace, squealing at how adorable he was.

Arthur bit his lip, looking up and thinking whether or not he should wake him. He sighed, seeing Merlin hiccup into his shirt. "Alright, Fine. You win..." Arthur grunted, lifting the sleeping child into his arms. Carefully arranging Merlin so that Arthur could carry him on his back without a struggle, he continued down the path, "But only this once, alright? So do consider yourself lucky, Merlin."

 

* * *

It had been around 10 minutes before Merlin finally woke up. Everything before that had been extremely quiet and uneventful. His sudden awakening made Arthur jump and almost send Merlin flying as a voice piped up beside his ear.

"Hi."

"Morning. Are you hungry, Merlin?" Arthur asked, slightly embarrassed to have been startled so easily, heart thudding in his chest. He felt Merlin nod against the back of his neck. "Alright, hold on." Crouching down, Arthur helped Merlin down to the ground before reaching into a small pouch he had tied to his belt. He handed Merlin a small loaf of bread, immediately noticing his disappointment. "Merlin, until we get to Camelot, that's all you can have for now." Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes; apparently Merlin's _appetite_  still hadn't changed.

Once Merlin had eaten, they walked down the path, climbing over a few boulders and fallen trees. It wouldn't have been this difficult if both of them were the same size, but going this way was faster than the route they went through on horses, and they needed the speed.

"Arthur." Merlin said, stopping on the path. He tugged on Arthur's arm, but got no response and only heard a sigh as Arthur kept walking. "Arthur."  He tugged harder on his arm.

"What is it Merlin?"

"I hafta go..."

" _Go_? Go where?" Arthur asked, confused but still slightly annoyed. Every minute they had to stop, sometimes with no reason other than Merlin wanting to get some bug that went flying by. Finally, Arthur stopped as well, rolling his eyes as he turned to face Merlin. Honestly the only place that they needed to  _go_ is Camelot. Home of the Pendragons, the only answer to their problems. "Where could you possible need to go at a time like this?" Arthur stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"I hafta go!!!!" Merlin cried out, hopping on one leg, the other crossed over the one he was jumping on.

Oh.  _Oh...._

 Arthur blushed, realizing what the child had meant.  _I'm an idiot; of COURSE that's why he was so desperate._ "T-Then just go over there!" He stammered, motioning behind some trees. "Where?" Merlin asked, looking out from behind Arthur to where he was looking.

"Merlin, we're in the middle of a _forest_ ! Just pick one of those bushes over there!" He said, face palming at Merlin's response. He looked up to the sky, rolling his eyes as he heard Merlin whine next to him. "But it's dirty and dark in there!"

"Well, I'm sorry Merlin. Would you like a marble and gold throne?" Arthur sassed, almost forgetting that he was standing in the middle of the forest arguing with a 6 year old. It almost hurt Arthur that he didn't get a usual snarky comeback from his friend, or even a joking threat.

"Can i have a thro-"

"Merlin!"

"Okay..."


	5. Your energy will kill you one day

Merlin would continue talking non-stop during their walk back, and was slowly driving Arthur mad. He had suddenly gotten so much energy it was a hassle just to keep him close. There were times when he'd run off into the forest and have a slightly panicked Arthur rush in and stop him from straying too far. Finally, Merlin seemed to calm down after picking up a small stick and continued talking.

"Arthur's a weird name." Merlin rambled on, playing with a stick he found on the path.

"Oh really? Well, I don't quite think Merlin is that much of a common name either." Arthur replied, smiling as he ducked under a low hanging branch. He stopped to hold it for Merlin, having forgotten his drastic change of height and age.  _Oh_ He thought when he saw Merlin's head bobbing past him at waist level, not even close to touching the branch.  _Right. 6 years old...idiot_ He thought to himself, as he walked back to Merlin's side.

"Well, I like my name and so does my Mum." Merlin huffed, folding his arms across his chest, “What about your name? Did your father give it to you? My mum gave me mine, but only cause my father couldn't." Merlin said, letting out a groan because he had accidentally snapped the stick he was holding. He looked at it again before placing it on the side of the path they were walking down.

Arthur thought about what Merlin had said, “Wait, what do you mean couldn't? Didn't you know him?"

It couldn't be that his father had walked out on him did he? Arthur felt a lump in his throat, thinking of Merlin having to grow up without a father and poor Hunith having to raise a child on her own in a small village. 

_She must be tougher than she looks. I can't handle Merlin completely and I've only had him for a about a day._

"Well, I don't actually know who he is." Merlin said, now kicking a rock along with him to entertain him. "My mum says he's a good man though, so I guess its okay....Arthur look at that! The walls have faces!" Merlin gasped, air around him completely changing from one of sadness to immediate awe.

Arthur looked up, noticing his surroundings. "Oh thank god." He sighed, filled with relief. It would only be a short trek now, even shorter if the patrol found them. The roads began to look familiar as they walked through the pass. Arthur was lost in thought, thinking of how exactly he was going to explain his disappearance and why Merlin just happened to be a little boy. What would Gaius say? What would _Gwen_ say?

_Gwen._

_She must be worried sick by now, I'll bet she hasn't let up on the patrols or knights either... H_ e thought to himself, smiling as he imagined her running up to patrols and asking how everything went, determined to find them with her last breath.

 

* * *

Merlin walked alongside Arthur, gawking at the huge stones and mossy walls. He looked up at Arthur with a lopsided smile as he marveled at the amazing landscape. Suddenly his face froze with fear and he went tense. Arthur looked down, the sudden change of attitude surprising him. He gripped tightly onto Arthur's hand and reeled in close. "Something's wrong.. I don't like it here.." Merlin said, trembling slightly. They were just outside of the pass now but Merlin still hadn't relaxed.

"Merlin? Merlin. Everything's fine. Don't worr-" Arthur stopped, glancing into the far bushes and noting a crossbow sticking out. Adrenaline kicked in and he dove, shielding Merlin as the arrow pierced the tree behind them. Merlin cried out as he was slammed onto the ground and Arthur quickly got to his feet.

"Merlin! I need you to hide, RIGHT NOW!" Arthur yelled, taking a protective stance as Merlin scrambled into the thick bushes next to Arthur.

Arthur held his breath as he saw four burly men bolt out from their hiding places.  _Four on one. Seems fair..._  He unsheathed his sword and took aim, blocking a swing from a man to his right. Swords clanging, blocking, aiming for the kill. The battle seemed to go one for about a minute before another enemy decided to join in. He quickly got rid of one of them, only for that man to be replaced by another. He hadn't seen where the other man had gone before he heard a scream.

"Arthur!"

He turned, hearing the wail coming from behind him and saw a giant man standing in front of Merlin. The small boy looked up with his blue eyes wide in panic as he saw the bandit raise his sword above his head.

"NO!" Arthur rushed towards Merlin, shoving the man he was fighting to the ground.

_I'll never make it in time. Oh god, I won't reach him in time!_

Arthur shut his eyes and turned away as the sword came down, not being able to bear to see what would happen next.


	6. Calling all knights

Merlin gasped, seeing Arthur take on two of the bandits at once. He looked away when Arthur pierced one of them with his sword.

He didn't like seeing things like that, it scared him.

Merlin leaned out slightly from the bush he was hiding in, hoping Arthur was still fine in the few seconds he looked away. He hadn't noticed, however, the third bandit walking towards the bush where he was hiding. By the time Merlin had heard the thudding of the steps, it was too late. His line of sight was blocked by a pair of dirty boots and pants.

"Arthur!" He screamed, eyes locking on in fear at the weapon that the scary man had in his grip. He heard Arthur yell somewhere behind the man, but Merlin couldn't look away. Time seemed to slow; he could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears as he watched the sword start to come down. He screamed again, screwed his eyes shut and waited for the sword to hurt him, to kill him.

 

* * *

 

A sword clanging and a man grunting made him peer out again, but instead of seeing the horrible man's feet, all he could see was red.

A red cloak was flowing in front of him. He hadn't heard Arthur's laugh of relief, he was simply mesmerized by the group of men who ran quickly into the fight and made the bad men run back into the forest. Two of the men chased after them, while the other four stayed with Arthur.

Merlin gasped, feeling someone pick him up from the back of his large shirt. He squirmed, but whoever was holding him wouldn’t let go. He was turned, and was face to face to a man with long brown hair with eyes to match. " _Hell_ _o_. Who's this?" He asked, turning to Arthur with a grin.

"Put him down, Gwaine."

" _Arthur_! Aghh, leggo of me!!" Merlin yelled, struggling to get out of this strangers grip. He kicked his arms and legs back and forth, managing to hit the man in the nose. It must have been a strong hit, seeing as how as soon as his foot made contact Gwaine let him drop. Grunting as he hit the floor, Merlin scrambled to his feet, and was hiding behind Arthur in an instant.

"He's got a strong kick, whoever he is" Gwaine groaned, holding his nose with one hand. The others laughed and one of the red cloaked men went to inspect Gwaine's face. "Really Arthur, who is he?" One called out, pointing at Merlin who instantly latched on to Arthur's shirt and backed away further. "Where's Merlin, anyway?"

Confused, Merlin released his grip on Arthur and stepped in front of him. "Who're they, Arthur?" Merlin looked up at Arthur curiously, pointing at the group. "How come they know my name too?"

All the knights immediately looked as though they had seen a ghost, except for Gwaine. Gwaine had the look of someone who had just gotten waist deep in freezing water. "You're... You're not serious are you?" Gwaine asked, forgetting about his nose and looked between Arthur and the raven haired boy. "What happened to him?" One of the knights, with locks of light brown hair, started walking towards them.

"Leon, Gwaine. I'll explain later. Believe me, this isn't really the best time to discuss this. We need to see Gaius as soon as we can." Arthur stated, head held high as he reasoned with his men. After they had _somewhat_ agreed, he turned back to the boy next to him. He knelt down by Merlin, who hadn't stopped looking at the group. "Merlin, it's alright. These are my men, they saved us. They are knights sworn to protect me. And they will protect  _you_  as well." Arthur said, placing a hand on his shoulder before motioning to the group. "Let's move."

 

* * *

 

Arthur and his men were just outside the gates now, Merlin riding, not exactly  _willingly_ , with Gwaine. However he tried to be on his best behavior, wanting to see Gaius already.

"You hungry?" Merlin heard the voice above him ask. He looked up to find a bright red apple blocking his view of the rider. His stomach rumbled, just looking at it. Eagerly, Merlin grasped the apple with both hands and bit into it, savoring it as though it were made from the heavens. It was plump and very juicy as some dribbled down his chin with each bite. He stopped, remembering what Hunith would always have to remind him.

_Manners, my dear Merlin, for heaven’s sake. She would say, laughing._

Gulping down his bite, he looked at Gwaine and nervously asked. " D'you want some?" He waited for a response, seeing a thoughtful look spread across Gwaine's face before letting out a mischievous smile. “No mate, I don't think I want your _germs_. Could get some dirt that'll get me ill"

"I don't have germs!! an' I'm not dirty!!" Merlin pouted, scrunching up his face and crossing his arms. He sneezed, causing a small puff of dust erupt from his hair. Laughter erupted from Gwaine, as well as a few smiles from the others. "Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding, Merlin. I'm not that hungry." He said as he ruffled Merlin's hair. Something about him made Merlin feel safe. In fact, it seemed as though just being around Arthur's knights made him feel comfortable, like a second family.

"Are we there yet?" Merlin asked the knight by Arthur, who apparently didn't hear him.

  _I think Arthur called him Leon..._

Merlin cleared his throat, causing Gwaine to look down as Merlin tugged on his arm. Merlin motioned over to Leon and pulled on the reigns slightly, hoping Gwaine would take notice. 'What are you thinking?' Gwaine mouthed, raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward to hear Merlin's plan. He let out a small laugh, causing the others to turn, only for both Merlin and Gwaine making innocent faces. "Alright, c'mon then." Gwaine whispered, creeping up on Sir Leon. As soon as they were close enough, Merlin gulped in a large amount of air and yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly stuck. How do you think he should find Gaius? Should he run in without warning, or have to be introduced again by Arthur and Gwen? Let me know what you think, please!


	7. Like meeting your family again

Sir Leon sat on his horse, calm after their successful rescue of the lost king. He turned his head to ask Arthur more about his tale

Then a scream was ringing in his ear.

**_"LEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNN!"_ **

**_  
_** He flailed, losing grip on the horses reins and almost losing his balance as well. His heart raced in his temple, tense after almost having what felt like a heart attack. He looked back to see Merlin glancing innocently at him, like if he hadn't screamed like a banshee a few seconds before.

"Are we there yet?" Merlin asked, smile spreading across his face. "You didn't answer."

He let out a ragged breath, that slowly turned into a small laugh as Gwaine completely lost it behind Merlin. Elyan quickly hit Gwaine in the stomach lightly, motioning over to Arthur. Percival and Arthur both were looking in the knights direction, each with a look of confusion.

"Yes Merlin, we're reaching the gates now but please..." Leon trailed off, swallowing as his pulse slowly returned to normal, "next time, just pull my cloak. Please."  _He's much more energetic then he is when he's older, I just hope he doesn't direct it all towards me. I don't think I can handle another fright like that._

 

* * *

"Woah! Gaius lives in here?!" Merlin gasped in awe, finally having reached the castle and gawking at the sight.

The castle seemed to shine, its bright walls radiating with elegance when the sun hit them. The courtyard was bustling with people, each attending to their duties or talking to one another. Arthur hid a grin, stepping off the horse and talking to one of his advisors who had seen his arrival. "I need to see Gaius, the physician. Is he in his quarters?"

"I'm afraid Gaius has left to the lower town sire. One of the villagers, from the Brooker household, had contracted a sudden fever and he left with urgency. Is something wrong, my lord?"

His smile dropped, and he noticed a small group of people who were looking at Merlin, sitting atop the horse and chatting with the knights, glancing and whispering. He quickly motioned over to Gwaine, pulling him to the side after Merlin was helped down the knight's horse. "I need you to take Merlin to my quarters; we need to keep him out of sight until Gaius returns. You can enter through the back gate, but be sure that no one notices him. Can you do that?"

"Anything for his _majesty."_  Gwaine replied with a laughing bow, heading over to Merlin as Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin?"

Blue eyes shifted to their new focus. "Uh-huh?" Merlin said, smiling as he scampered to Gwaine's side.

"Let's play a game. If you don't make a sound the entire time we make our way inside, then..." Gwaine held out a sweet bun he had snagged from one of the bakers that had walked by. "You'll get this. Do we have a deal?"

Merlin's face lit up, staring at the steaming sweet bun in Gwaine's hand. He wasn't really allowed to have sweets before he ate dinner, but it would be alright wouldn't it? “Deal." Merlin nodded eagerly, eyes never leaving the bun. Following Gwaine, Merlin would have laughed if he could, his experience reminding him of the games he and will would play. They went off, sneaking past other people, hiding in the shadows and rooms whenever someone would pass by. Finally they reached Arthur’s chambers; luckily it seemed no one had noticed that they had walked in.

"GAIUS!" Merlin cheered, throwing the door open and he dashed inside. Empty. There was a bed, fireplace, a table, closet, everything looking really fancy. But where was Gaius? "Gaius... Where's Gaius?" Merlin asked, turning to look at Gwaine with his face full of confusion.

"Now mate, " Gwaine said, coming into the room after checking the corridors to see if it was clear, "You've got to wait here until Gaius gets back. He's helping someone right now, he might not return for a few hours." He crouched down, to Merlin's eye level, ruffling his hair as Merlin made a small face of disappointment. Gwaine open his mouth to speak, but immediately blocking Merlin, hearing the door creak open behind him.

"Merlin? Gwaine, you were supposed to be watching the door." Arthur said, slowly shutting it behind him.

"I am watching the door, as I am watching you close it.” Gwaine replied, getting to his feet. He looked back to Merlin, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. "Urm, Arthur? Shouldn't we retrieve a change of clothing for him? I don't think Gaius wouldn't approve of his attire."

_Right. He's still in his normal-sized_

Arthur was about to stick his head out, hoping to catch a servant before being pulled back in by Gwaine. "What? I'm trying to get him some clothing!" Arthur snapped, slightly annoyed at being manhandled.

"Don't you think that your people will begin to wonder if you suddenly ask for children's clothing?" Gwaine replied, stoic face unchanging. He saw Arthur drop his face of annoyance and take one of clarity as he realized what he might've done. Oh, the rumors would be horrible. 

_Arthur has a lovechild. Arthur has been 'around’. Unfit for a king, let alone a child. Hides his children, an embarrassment._

Sighing, he nodded and thanked Gwaine. "Can you go into the town and get something appropriate for him?" He asked, wincing as he glanced at Merlin falling off his bed and tearing a hole through his sleeve. "Something that won't rip as easily, if you can"

"On it." The door shut, leaving Arthur alone with his new ward. Who was racing around, exploring Arthur's room. "Can you keep still for more than a second Merlin?" Arthur sighed exasperated, as Merlin raced past him, tripping on his pants again. After being picked up by an frustrated Arthur he was placed on a small chair by the table. "Are you hungry? We haven't had a real meal in the past day." He smiled, hearing Merlin's stomach grumble along with his own.

Quickly, he called a servant and requested a rather large meal. Coming back in, he was surprised to see Merlin eating a warm sweet bun. "Where did you get that?" Arthur asked, sitting in front of him. Merlin quickly swallowed his mouthful and lowered it underneath the table."...found it." He would have laughed but immediately froze, hearing a knock on the door. Rushing to get up, he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him

to get enveloped in a large embrace and smothered in kisses.

"Arthur! I was so worried! You scared me to death; I thought something had happened to you!" Guinevere hugged him tighter, smiling as Arthur returned with a fierce hug of his own. God, how could he forget? He was an idiot,  _her_ idiot that had completely forgotten to let her know of his arrival. But seeing as how much she had cared for him, he doubted that he even needed to let him know if he was here or not. She would always be there, waiting for him and he relished the fact that she would worry for him always.

"Guinevere" He sighed, breathing deeply and kissing her when she looked up at him. He wanted to hold her even tighter, tell her everything about that had happened. Everything...

Everything... Everything?

_Merlin!_

"Guinevere!" Arthur gasped, pulling her away from him. He noted her confused look, but continued anyway. “Listen to me, something happened to Merlin while we went missing the past day." 

"Oh god, " She put a hand to her mouth, “Is he alright? Was he hurt?"

"No, he's fine I promise you. Well, mostly." Arthur pulled her closer to his chamber door, now whispering and glancing around to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. “There was sorcery involved and Merlin..." 


	8. Gaius will fix him

Merlin happily ate his sweet bun as Arthur stepped out. He munched on it, glancing at the door as he heard a woman's voice.  _Not Mum._  He thought to himself, waiting for Arthur to come back in. Finishing his sweet bun, he sighed. "Where's Gaius..." he said to himself, playing with the hole in his large sleeve. Leaning against the chair, he swung his feet. It was easy to do, seeing as how he couldn't quite reach the floor. He jumped slightly, turning towards the opening door as Arthur and a lady walked in.

 

* * *

 As soon as she laid eyes on the small boy, she let out a squeal. She walked up to him hand on her mouth, looking at the tiny Merlin staring at her innocently. "He's adorable! Oh my word, is this really Merlin?!”

As much as Merlin struggled, he was quickly scooped up by her long arms and held tightly in a hug. Who is she? Why does everyone somehow know his name? Did he do something?

"Guinevere, do be careful not to suffocate him.” Arthur called out with a small laugh.

Merlin looked up, hearing Guinevere laugh along with him. She was pretty... _and_   _familiar?_   _Why did he feel glad to see her?_   He quickly brushed that thought away as she almost squeezed the life out of him again. Finally, letting him go, he looked up at her curiously and shrunk back as she crouched in front of him. Her purple dress pooled around her as she got to his eye level. "Merlin, my name is Guinevere. Do you know who I am?" She looked dejected as he slowly shook his head. "Well, it’s nice to meet you anyhow. I'm a good friend of Arthur's" She stuck out her hand, now properly introducing herself after regaining her composure.

"Guniver... Guinerve..." Merlin blushed; embarrassed he wasn't able to pronounce her name correctly.

Guinevere stifled her laugh before, taking his hand tightly with both hands and shaking it gently. "You may call me Gwen, Merlin. If that's alright."

"Gwen...?"

She nodded.

"GWEN!" He jumped up and wrapped his little arms around her neck. She smiled and hugged him back, happy he had accepted her although he had no memory of her anymore. Arthur coughed, hands holding a rather large dish of dinner.

Merlin gawked at it, never having seen such an enormous plate of food. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered how hungry he was. Letting go of Gwen, he scrambled into the chair he was once in, plopping down on it. "Would you like to join us?" Arthur said, looking to Guinevere once he had served Merlin a plate.

And that was how Merlin had company eating his first real meal in Camelot. Company with friends. Good friends. He didn't know why he had immediately jumped for joy when Gwen introduced herself. It was like something inside him had just clicked and told him to trust her. Once having eaten the rest of the food (Merlin was completely stuffed, but the turkey was  _amazing._ ), there was a knock on the door. Gwaine popped his head inside the room without warning, smiling at Merlin who came running.

"Got some new shirt and pants for you, mate." Gwaine smiled, holding out some neatly folded clothing.

Arthur, walked to him "What took you so long? I would think it would be easy to purchase children’s clothes at the marketplace?"

"Would've been here earlier, but there  _was_ a damsel in distress sire. And it  _is_  a knight's duty to protect the-"

"Alright Gwaine, I understand." Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes at such a ridiculous response that seemed ordinary for the wavy haired knight.

Turning to Gwen, after taking the clothing from Merlin, he glanced back to the slightly dirtied child playing with the designs of her dress. "Do you think you could tell someone to prepare a bath? It seems idiotic to make him put on fresh clothes only to dirty them again." She nodded and left the room, leaving the men with Merlin.

 

* * *

 

"MERLIN WILL YOU _STOP_ THRASHING AROUND, YOU'RE SPILLING WATER _EVERYWHERE_!"

"B-But the w-water's cold!"

"IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WARMER IF _YOU_ HADN'T RUN AROUND AND LET ME _HELP_ YOU WITH YOUR SHIRT!"

Merlin opened his mouth to whine again but sputtered, Arthur dumping a basin of water on his head. The floor was soaked and so where parts of the wall near them, along with Arthur's clothing.  _Merlin just had to try to jump back out didn't he?_  Arthur thought, annoyed as Merlin knocked the basin from his hand with his flailing.  _God, he was a handful as an adult, now it’s a horrible mess. And I couldn't risk one of the servants bathing him without any questions being asked. Gwen was out doing errands and it be rude if I had asked her to drop everything._

"Okay, I'm going to get you some soap for your hair, which is filthy by the way, so please for the love of god. Don't. Move." Arthur pleaded, raising his palms out toward Merlin as he backed away. He turned, but looked back every so often just to make sure the boy didn't make a run for it again.

Merlin giggled as Arthur stubbed his foot on a nearby drawer. Sighing, he looked to the bottom of the cold tub. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the bath warmed to a pleasant temperature. He looked back up as Arthur headed his way again, small bar of soap in hand.

Merlin shut his eyes as Arthur scrubbed his head gently, washing away the bubbles with the basin again. "There. At least now you're partially presentable...Is this water warmer or am only imagining this?" He asked, eyes squinting slightly in suspicion. A splash was heard and now Arthur's hair was dripping. He had his eyes shut, thankfully, and he shook his head "No... No that's still cold".

He hid a small smile, hearing Merlin giggle as he splashed again.

 

* * *

 

Arthur stuck his head into the physician's chambers. “Gaius?" He called out, looking around the room. Empty.

Stepping inside, he noted that Merlin's room was open. He knelt in front of Merlin, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Just like we planned, remember?" Merlin smiled, nodding excitedly. "Now run into that room and don't make a sound until I call, we want this to be a surprise."

Merlin quickly ran into the room,  _His old room,_  and shut the door. Arthur sat on the outside of the wooden door, sitting on the small steps as he waited for the physician to walk in through the doors. Earlier, his knights had spotted Gaius returning from the lower town. It would just be a matter of time before-

The door creaked open. Arthur stood, mind running through the conversations he had been planning out since he had heard the news.

"Sire? You're back! We had thought you to be dead...where's Merlin?" Gaius strolled to Arthur, stopping as he noted his ward was still missing. His heart felt as though it had stopped. Where was Merlin? Why hadn't anyone told him he was back and  _where. was. Merlin?_ "Arthur?"

"Gaius, don't worry. Merlin is alive and well...but we had a problem."

"What happened? Where is he?"

Arthur lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping Merlin wasn’t able to hear him. "Sorcery was involved, directed toward me but Merlin took the fall. It was in the form of a dart of some sorts. The magic, it  _changed him._ Made him revert back to a child, no more than around 6 years of age. Gaius he doesn't quite remember anything, but he does remember you." Arthur quickly added in seeing Gaius's expression change to one of horror at the mention of amnesia. "I'm not sure if it's permanent, Gaius. Can... Can you fix him?" Arthur's voice wavered, not purposely but he was unable to stop it.

"Do you recall what this dart looked like? Perhaps I may be able to distinguish the type of magic and reverse it, if possible."

Arthur nodded, taking some of Gaius's parchment and drawing it out. It looked simple, besides the strange jagged parts near the end of the piece. "Yes, it looked something like this. I don't quite remember the markings though..."

"This is fine; I may be able to find information on something like this...Arthur? Where is Merlin now?" Gaius asked, eyebrow rising as the question was still running in his mind. "I won't stop you from seeing him; in fact he wouldn't stop chattering about wanting to see you since i found him like that. He's in there, but it may shock you to see him like this."

"Arthur..." Gaius whispered, eyes pleading to see his ward. It didn't matter to him how young or old he looked, so long as he could see him again. "Please..."

"Alright, you won't believe what he looks like now though. _ISN'T THAT RIGHT MERLIN_?" Arthur called back, shouting the last bit as he looked to Merlin's door.

 The door slammed open, and Gaius couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Merlin was a child,  _a child just like he had once known him many years ago_. He was dressed in some comfortable clothing, and somehow they had managed to get him boots that had resembled his old ones, only smaller. "Gaius!" Merlin cheered, bolting from the door to hug him. He wrapped his skinny little arms around the old man and laughed, happy to finally see him.

"Merlin! Oh, it brings me great joy to see you again! How are you? Come, tell me everything!" Gaius said, smiling as he pulled out a chair from behind him. Arthur would have believed he were taking it quite well if it weren't for that small look of worry that flashed in his eyes whenever Merlin wasn't looking.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was leaning on on the door, looking back between Merlin,  _who_   _hadn't stopped talking_ , and Gaius, who was searching through a large pile of books. Even though he was immersed in his reading, Gaius would look up whenever Merlin had said something exciting and commented on his tale. Arthur's vision drifted off to look at the small lit fireplace near the table. The flickering flames reminded him of that night in the forest, when he had found Merlin in his younger form...

He looked back up, seeing Gaius stand head for Merlin. Arthur smiled, seeing how he had fallen asleep with his face flat on the table. Gaius gently picked up the sleeping form, and turned to put him in bed. "I haven't found it yet, sire. I will alert you when I do but for now, you both need the rest."

Arthur nodded sleepily, and yawned. "You're right Gaius; I'll head to my chambers. Goodnight." "Goodnight, sire." He was already out the door when Gaius had returned to his books, room lit up by the fire and a small candle in his desk.


	9. Little handful isn't he

Gwen knocked on Gaius's door, humming quietly to herself as the sun shone in through the windows. Arthur had kindly asked her earlier if she could see how Gaius was doing on Merlin's " _condition_  "as he had put it. Of course, she agreed, happy to help him while he attended to his duties since he had been missing for about a day.

She perked up as the old wooden door slowly creaked to open in front of her

To reveal an energy drained Gaius. 

"Ah, Guinevere, How may I provide assistance?" Gaius smiled kindly, eyes weary. The sound of glass shattering was heard and Gaius flinched. "Please, come in Guinevere-Merlin! I told you to keep away from those bottles!" Immediately the scent of several different potions hit her senses as she stepped into the cluttered room. Merlin stood in the middle, near broken glass and a strange colored puddle on the floor.

"Someone broke that..." Merlin pointed to the small puddle, Gaius sighing and rubbing his temple as he stooped down to clean most of it up with a rag. Once it was clean, Gaius sat back down at the table, reading one of many books he had piled there. "Gwen!" Merlin said, happily running up and hugging her.

"Good Morning, Merlin! Did you sleep well?" She smiled, lifting him up in her arms. He nodded and put his arms around her neck, "Yes, but Gaius is still tired. He won't play because he says he's too busy with something."

"Speaking of which," Guinevere turned to look at the physician "How is it coming along then? Have you discovered the source?" 

A sigh escaped the older man's lips. "None so far, it seems that wherever... _it-_  " He said cautiously, glancing at Merlin. _" -_ had originated from, cannot be found in my research. I will need to visit the Royal library if I am ever to find what the cure is for our, erm... _issue._ " He closed up the tattered book in front of him, and put it at the top of the stack nearest him. "Guinevere, may I ask of you a favor?" Gaius stood, putting the books back on the shelf.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" Gwen smiled, and Merlin giggled as he played with her hair.

"Could you watch Merlin for me while I search for the cure? He's quite the handful and I cannot take him with me to the Royal Library. You know how the keeper is with children."

"Oh, that would be fine!" Gwen placed Merlin on the floor, tucking in a now loose strand of hair. "After all, I do need help with buying things at the market. Would you like to come?" She asked, lowering herself to meet Merlin gaze. She laughed, seeing his eyes widen in excitement. 

"Can I go Gaius? Please!"

Gaius smiled, seeing Merlin jump with excitement.  _I haven't seen him like this for many years. Oh, how time has passed by so quickly._ "Yes, you may go Merlin. But you must listen to Guinevere, do you hear me? And don't run off on your own!" Gaius called out as the pair left the room, Merlin running down the hall. Gaius sighed; Merlin never really  _did_  listen did he?

 

* * *

The sudden change of surroundings almost made Merlin stop in his tracks.

The marketplace was  _enormous_  and filled with dozens of different people buzzing about and it was slightly overwhelming as he tried to take it all in. Everyone having cheerful conversations, he heard a woman laugh as the man near her told a joke but he couldn't catch what it was. Everyone seemed happy as their day began, in fact it was starting to rub off on him and he couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across his face. Blacksmiths, jewelers,  _bakeries_. The scent of all the delicacies inside made his mouth water, making Gwen laugh as she saw his stunned face.

"Well, come on then Merlin!" She took his hand and began walking into the crowd, "If we finish early, then we'll walk around for a bit. How does that sound?"

"Amazing!"

Pretty soon it wasn't her leading him around anymore. He took the lead, racing from stall to stall with her hand firmly in his small grip. Laughter was a common happening in their adventure, and soon all the items that Gwen had needed were bought and they were finally on their way to her home. Once there however,  he simply wanted to wait outside, liking the view of all the merriness that was flowing from each person passing.

 

* * *

Merlin was waiting outside her front door, glancing every now and then to the patrol of nights that would pass by, in hopes of spotting the nice knights who had saved him before.  _They're my friends. I like them._  He thought happily, rocking on the balls of his feet. He looked back, hearing the door behind him shut. An idea sparked in his mind.  _Let’s play a game!_

Before Gwen had time to react he leapt at her and poked her, yelling "You’re it!" before running into the crowd again. He dodged past several people, scrambling underneath someone with a rather large sack, and turned the corner, wanting to find a hiding place. He looked back as he ran, wanting to see if she was close behind.

He didn't seem to notice the rather large man standing directly in front of him.

It did hurt though as he slammed into him from the side, and he went pale as he heard something fall to the floor

and shatter.

 

* * *

"Merlin, wait!" Gwen shouted as he disappeared within the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon...but I  _really_  need to get through! Merlin!" 

No answer. Where did he go? She made her way around the corner of a tavern, hoping to get some space to breathe before she went back into the massive wave of people. As soon as she turned to leave however, she almost fell as something latched itself from behind. Dread crept up her back. _Please don't be a drunk, or some creature, or anything else that will cause me harm pleasepleaseplease_

 _  
_ Only the sound of a small whimper calmed her down. "G-Gwen!" That whimper soon turned into a sobs.  _Merlin? What on earth-_

"You! You'll pay fo' this you lil' bastard. *hic*." She lost her breath as large, red faced, furious-and rather drunk- looking man had cornered them, blocking the way back into the market place, the safe haven where they could be able to get away. "Merlin...What happened?" She whispered, quickly moving the frightened and sobbing child behind her. She shielded him with her body, and she could feel him trembling against the back of her dress.

"You lil' *hic BRAT!" 


	10. What doesn't kill you

Merlin instantly regretted running from Gwen. He'd just wanted to finally play with someone. And now he'd just crashed into the worst scenario his 6 year old mind could think of at the moment. He lifted his eyes from the puddle and broken glass on the floor. He didn't mean to make the man drop his drink. He'd just wanted to play. He gulped, tensing as the man turned to face him and flinched when he started yelling.  _He smells weird...I'm sorry, I did something bad. I'm sorry._

"You... Ima' kill you!!" The man slurred lurching forward with his large hands almost snatching the side of his shirt. Terror raced through him, and one thought remained in his mind.

_Gwen_

_I hafta find Gwen!_

"ahh...Gwe- GWEN!" He ran, dodging the drunk's grasp. Sprinting and panicked, he crashed into Guinevere's dress as soon as he'd turned the corner, quickly scrambling up to her and clutching her for dear life. Merlin shut his eyes as soon as he noticed the burly man appear from round the corner.

"Merlin...What happened?" She asked, looking at the huge man approaching her. She pulled him behind her, shielding him with her body as the man came closer.

 

* * *

 

"Where's he?" The drunk slurred, looking around menacingly "I'll kill the little brat!” He eyed the trembling form peeking out from behind Guinevere before she moved in front of his view. She put her arms behind her and held Merlin protectively, not moving from her spot between the two. “I’m not sure what Merlin has done but-".

"You're dead meat *hic* boy, I'mma teach some 'espect!" He said, snarling slightly. As he yelled, drips of saliva flew from his mouth and it took everything Gwen had not to do anything from disgust. He was red faced now, and still drunk to his ears even as he yelled. He lifted his arm, almost as if to hit them, when an hand quickly seized it.

"Is there a _problem_ here?"

It was Gwaine; he was glaring at the man from behind. He passed a glance at Gwen and Merlin, anger bubbling up as he saw how terrified they each looked.

"The little bastard spilled my drink! He should learn to 'spect his elders" The drunk lurched forward again, unable to do anything with Gwaine's death grip on his arm.

"I am sorry for what happened, but I assure you that it can be repaid." Gwaine stepped in front of the drunk, staring him down. He tossed what looked like a small sack at the man, who quickly caught it. The burly old drunk shook it and looked pleased when the noise of coins was heard. "'ere you go. See? This'un respects people like me." He slurred, swaying as he walked away.

"Never gonna respect you, mate." Gwaine glared as he whispered quietly to himself, not wanting to anger the man again. He turned to look at Gwen, now pale and cradling a whimpering Merlin in her arms. "Are you two alright? He didn't hurt either of you, did he?" Gwaine asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, still slightly in shock from the argument that had just taken place.

"N-No I'm fine." She said, her voice shaking, "Um... Do you mind walking us back to my home? I...don't want anything else to happen." She smiled, caressing Merlin's head when he whimpered into her shoulder. Gwaine nodded and they calmly walked back to Gwen's home.

He dropped her off at her front door, waving and then quickly heading back where he last saw the drunk. Merlin started to cry, though, and it brought attention to the people walking past. She must have been quite a sight, both trembling as Merlin cried on her porch. They all turned to look as Gwen rocked Merlin, particularly one with very blond hair who looked as distraught as she did.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, running up when he noticing how shaken Guinevere looked.

"It was a drunk, we had a small issue and Merlin got frightened." She answered, rocking Merlin to soothe him. "Oh Arthur, his little heart was beating so fast, I was afraid it would burst!" Guinevere said as she held a shaking Merlin closer. Merlin had his arms wrapped around her, his head nuzzled to her neck and hiding his face. His face was hidden but there was no mistaking the small sobs coming from him.

Arthur ran his hand through Merlin's soft hair, trying to comfort him. "It's okay Merlin. Remember my promise? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Arthur said softly. Merlin lifted his head slightly off of Guinevere's shoulders, glancing at Arthur with watered eyes. "O-okay...” Merlin whispered, he still didn't let go of Gwen. He had his arms in a death grip. Probably to petrified to go exploring again.

Arthur sighed, this was just like Merlin. He just had to go and get himself in a mess didn't he? God it was as if he was  _cursed_ or something. "Do you want to go back to Gaius?"

"No, he can't. Gaius isn't there, Arthur. He went to the hall of records to find a solution" Gwen interrupted, following Arthur back to the castle. "And I need to go back to my home to put away my things."

 _Okay, what to do, what to do...?_. Arthur thought of multiple places to put Merlin. _Knights_? No, they have training to do and knowing Merlin, He'd mostly likely end up impaled within the first 10 minutes. Gwen couldn't watch him. Gaius is in the hall of records and wouldn't return until nightfall. No one else could know about his miniature servant, so then that just left

"Why don't you stay with me, Merlin? I'm only going to be working on some papers, not too much. What do you think? Is that alright?"

Merlin nodded, slowly releasing his hold on Gwen and reached out to Arthur. Arthur sighed and lifted him from Gwen's arms. Clutching the child, he said his farewell as Gwen quietly laughed at the sight. The king of Camelot, trying to walk like a noble, all while trying to comfort a child. She sighed, wiping any tears that were left as she made her way back home.


	11. He's finally calm

Arthur glanced over to his bed, eyes landing on the small raven haired boy scribbling on paper. He'd given Merlin some after he realized there was nothing to do in his chambers. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, already starting to feel the headache forming from all the paper work he still had to do. Wanting to take a break he stood, leaving all the work on the desk.

Quietly making his way to Merlin, he tilted his head as he tried to comprehend what exactly it was that Merlin was drawing. "What's this?" Arthur asked, pointing to a rather large figure by what looked like another, ( _person maybe?),_ wearing what looked like an overturned cup over their legs. Other 'people' were around them and one seemed as menacing as one could look, being drawn by a child and all.

Merlin didn't look up, only continued shading in the cup thing. "That's Gwen. And he's you! And that's the bad man that smelled weird and that's Gwaine and Leon and Percival and Elyan, and there's the nice lady who let me try the jam, and that's the baker that…" Merlin continued, not bothering to stop there. He told Arthur about the villagers back home and how the baker's wife reminded him about the lady who lived near the end of the village who'd always give him snacks if he helped her...

Arthur pulled up a chair next to Merlin, leaning his head back against the firm wood. He let his eyes close, words lulling him to a quiet sleep.

He would have actually slept very well if it hadn't been for the sudden knock that echoed in his chambers. And the sound of his door opening also hadn't helped. Immediately, he jumped in front of Merlin, who had gone stiff and clamped his hands around his mouth.

"M'lord?" A young voice called out. It was Peggy, the newest of the serving girls. Apparently none of the others had told her to await the answer before going into someone's chambers.

"Y-Yes what is it?" He stuttered, leaning more in front of Merlin, hoping that he blocked her view of the small boy behind him.

"The council has asked of you to join them."

"I'll be there soon, just as soon as I finish the papers...” _Okay, you've told me.... there's no reason to stay... Don't look around just go..._

"Yes m'lord." The door shut and he let out a sigh of relief,  _That was much too close for my liking_

He looked back at Merlin, sitting down on the bed, kicking his legs back and forth.  _The knights aren't back from their patrol yet. It would be too risky to leave him with the other knights; they'll ask too many questions._  "Merlin."

Blue eyes met his and the small boys legs stopped moving. "Yeah?"

Arthur sighed, he knew for a fact he was going to regret this but it was urgent. "I'm going to talk to the council. It won't take too long but... promise me you won't take a step out of those doors will you? I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Okay..." Merlin nodded, looking at the floor. "I won't go outside the doors, but what if I get _bored?_ "

"Just think of something to do until I get back okay? It won't be long I promise." And he was out the door, shutting it quietly and leaving Merlin in the now empty room. It was empty and  _boring_.                                                                                                        

 Merlin pouted, looking around the room as he searched for something to do. Sighing, rather overdramatically, he fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  _I'm bored..._  He thought, shutting his eyes. A small noise outside made his eyes snap back open.  _It sounded like a strange squeak._  Curiosity got the better of him and he was by the window in an instant. Opening it, he looked out to find something tiny shaking near the end of the ledge. _I'll be okay..._

Wind swirled around him as he reached out...

 

* * *

Guinevere had finally finished with the rest of her duties. Wanting to see how Merlin was doing, she walked calmly to the gates. Hearing small gasps and whispers around her, she noticed how many of them were looking up at the castle and pointing. Walking into the courtyard, she saw why they were so shocked. 

_Someone was on a ledge. Or at least a window ledge._

_Oh god, please tell me they aren't about to_   _jump..._  She thought, shielding her eyes from the sun as she tried to get a better look at the one so high from the ground. It was a boy. He had black hair, looked a little small and-

_Wait it's only Merlin..._

She let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't some poor, disturbed soul that wanted to end their life by getting on the ledge...

_The ledge._

_MERLIN WAS ON THE LEDGE!_

"Merlin!" She screamed, dashing into the castle.


	12. How are you so energetic?

"Oh good, it’s just Merlin," Gwen sighed with relief.

_Wait.. WHAT?!_

"MERLIN!" She looked back up to the figure climbing out from a window. "Merlin, get down from there!" She screamed, seeing his tiny form slowly inch its way farther onto the ledge, and started running into the castle. Not looking where she was going, she collided with Arthur, sending them both sprawling onto the cold floor. Both of them were dazed for a moment, before they had finally gathered their senses and slowly sat up.

"Guinevere!" Arthur whined, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor from the fall. "Why are you running like mad in the corridors?" Arthur froze, noticing how out of breath she was as she scrambled to her feet again. "What is it? What’s happened?" He looked at her face filled with panic.

"It's Merlin! He's-He's standing on your window ledge and is reaching out!" Arthur didn't even realize when he had started running alongside Gwen until they were both racing up the stairs at a great speed.

Gwen let out a small gasp when she saw something out of the corner of her eye fall outside one of the windows. She turned to the wall next to her and shut her eyes, not daring to see the aftermath. Hesitantly looking out the window, Arthur saw it was only a small shoe that had fallen to the courtyard below. He motioned to Guinevere that it was nothing, reassured her and they continued moving forward. They quickly made it down the corridor, finally reaching Arthur's chambers. He slammed open the door, and saw Merlin's leg still partially inside.

Arthur yanked Merlin back in by the leg, where it was safe. Merlin, obviously taken by surprise, yelped slightly after he was pulled in. "Merlin! What...in the world...do you think you're...doing?!" Arthur yelled, slightly out of breath because of the hysteria that he and Gwen had gone through. Merlin kept his hands cupped and close to his body as he looked at the ground. Gwen let out a sigh and hugged Merlin tightly. “Why did you go out onto the ledge, Merlin?" She asked gently, moving his black bangs from his face.

"It was scared..." He answered quietly, glancing nervously at Arthur.

"What are you..?" Arthur stopped when Merlin held out his hands and opened them to Gwen and Arthur.

A small bird, smaller than the size of a fist looked up from inside his hands and chirped at them. Gwen looked at Arthur an let out a small giggle, failing all attempts to try to hide it.

"You risked your life...for a bird." Arthur rubbed his face, and let out a sigh. Unbelievable.  _Merlin, you idiot. Only you would end up killing yourself to help a **bird**. _ Arthur picked Merlin up and looked at the bird that Merlin decided was worth risking his life for. The small bird now hopped onto Arthur's shoulder and chirped again. Arthur looked at it for a second, before glancing at Merlin who was now grinning his wide, lopsided smile.

Arthur was about to ask what he was so happy about, when he felt the fabric of his tunic grow warmer. The small bird flew past his face and out the window chirping loudly, almost as if mocking him. "Oh, you've  _got_ to be joking." Arthur said, groaning. Merlin giggled, seeing Arthur grimace at the "present" the bird had left him. "Oh, so you think that's funny do you?" Arthur sassed, hiding a small smile.

"Yeah!" Merlin said, laughing harder.

"Well, at least I'm not upside down." Arthur, before Merlin could react, grabbed his legs and dangled him. Merlin could no longer contain his laughter, gasping for air from shrieking with joy until his stomach felt like it would burst. It was quite a scene, what with the King dangling a small child while a serving girl laughed next to him. Another knock on the door quickly shut Merlin up, and Arthur placed him back on the floor. "Who is it?" Arthur called out, glancing at Gwen hiding with Merlin behind some drapes.

"Sire, It's Leon. We've returned from patrols."

"Come in." Arthur said, motioning that the coast was clear to Merlin and Gwen. They stepped out just as the knights entered the room. "You're all back!" Merlin cheered, racing towards them. He tripped on one of Arthur’s carpets, and landed face down in front of the group. Gwaine picked him up while Leon and Elyan went to discuss the patrol with Arthur by his desk. Merlin sniffled as he rubbed his nose, sore from the fall.

"Come now, Merlin. Don't give me that look! I'll let you have a roll!" Gwaine laughed as Merlin perked up and instantly reached for it. "Ah, ah, ah." Gwaine laughed, and he raised the warm roll above his head. "You've got to reach it first, mate." Percival and Gwaine laughed, seeing a determined Merlin slowly pull a chair next to him and climb up. "No, come on Merlin... You've got to try harder than that." Gwaine laughed again, walking out of Merlin's reach.

Merlin sat down, pondering his next move as he saw Gwaine triumphantly walking around the room. He snuck up to Percival, whispering in his ear and smiling when he nodded. This would work.

 

* * *

"So, nothing out of the ordinary during the patrols then?" Arthur asked, looking over a map he had spread out on his desk.

"Not quite. We found some strange markings on a few trees near the small river just east of the kingdom." Elyan replied, pointing somewhere on the map. "We'll need to send another patrol soon. The more we know about whatever those markings are from the better." He rolled up the map and turned to the other knights. Gwaine was walking up to them with Percival close behind. 

_What's on Percival's back?_

"NOW!" Merlin's voice pierced through the air and Percival ducked.

Merlin launched himself off Percival’s back and tackled Gwaine, knocking them both to the floor. Arthur and the other knights were stunned as they watched the two squirm on the floor while Percival laughed nearby.

"I got it!" Merlin shot up, a small roll tightly in his grip and he cheered as he took a bite. Gwaine laughed, sitting up and rubbing his back. "Alright, alright, you won."

Arthur sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Merlin, if you were hungry you could have asked... I do believe the knights were just about to eat. Do you want to join them?" Arthur squatted down in front of Merlin.

"But what about the other-"

"On patrol and guarding the kingdom. You won't have to worry." Percival said, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the pillars in Arthur's room. "C'mon then Merlin." Elyan said, picking him up onto his shoulders. "It’s time to eat!"

 


	13. Watch your tone

The knights and Merlin sat at a table, each eating their lunch and cheerfully chatting away. "Merlin, slow down! You'll inhale the plate if you keep at it like this." Percival laughed, watching Merlin 'eat' his dinner.

"But'm hungry an' it tastes so good!" Merlin said, shoving a spoonful of beans in his mouth as he took a bite of his bread. He looked up as Gwaine walked into the room, swaying slightly but seemed not to be injured. "Gwaine!" Merlin waved, swallowing the food in his mouth down. 

Gwaine slightly waved, leaning heavily on the wall before taking a seat in front of Merlin. He opened his mouth to chat with Merlin, only to hiccup and start laughing.

Elyan groaned "Gwaine we're going on night patrol, why did you think it would be a great idea to drink in the tavern?" Gwaine grumbled in response, picking at the wooden table he was resting his head on.

"Relax, I wasn't even able to get a fourth round. Said I had to pay extra..." He sneered, glancing back at Merlin and smiling as he struggled to reach for another piece of bread. He reached over and gave it to him, turning to Percival who was laughing at him.

"I suppose we'll have to thank him for that. We wouldn't want to need to carry you back." Percival laughed again. "He _really_   wouldn't give  you the other round then?" Leon said, sipping from his cup.  He placed a cup of water in front of Gwaine, not wanting to make him worse.

"Oh, its not _my_ fault that the bar keepers a cheap prat." Gwaine muttered under his breath as he sipped his drink. He sputtered as Elyan elbowing him in the ribs and motioning towards Merlin. His mouth was full but his eyes were wide with curiosity, head cocked to the side.

"What's a prat?" Merlin squeaked from his seat. He thought they couldn't hear him though and swallowed down his food, waiting for an answer. He looked to the knights exchanging awkward glances and glaring at Gwaine. "Whats a prat?" Merlin repeated louder, pouting and annoyed that no one would answer him.

"Erm..a prat is...uh.." Elyan said, nervously looking towards the others. "A-A prat is someone who...uh" Leon interrupted, saving Elyan the embarrassment.

"A prat's someone that's a jack-" Gwaine began, nonchalantly.

Leon quickly stepped forward and covered Gwaine's mouth, preventing him from doing anymore damage. "A-A person that's very nice and helps you when you're in trouble!" Leon stated, letting out a breath of relief when he saw Merlin agree with him.

"Okay..." Merlin nodded, poking his food with a fork. He seemed to be deep in thought not bothering to finish the rest of his food. Suddenly he looked up, face that could light up the room. "Arthur's a prat!" he said, smiling confidently to the silent, shocked faces.

The knights all burst into roars of laughter.

 _What did I say?_ Merlin  thought, slightly confused. It made them laugh though so it seemed alright. He repeated the phrase happily, in a sing song way."Arthur's a prat! Arthur's a praaat! Arthur's a _prat_!"

He giggled, and suddenly they all stopped. Stopped laughing completely and stared wide eyed behind Merlin. He turned and saw Arthur, standing in the door with a strange look on his face. He was staring the knights in a way that could only be described as saying  _I swear I'm going to kill you all later._ He looked down at Merlin and sighed.

"Thank you Merlin, for  _singing_ to the knights _..._ But we need to see Gaius. He has something that could fix a problem of mine." He glanced at the knights, who nodded in understanding. Gaius had finally figured out how to bring Merlin back to his original self.

"Okay!" Merlin pushed back his now empty plate and jumped out of the chair. He called back to the knights before leaving the room and waved. He ran after Arthur, skipping around him in a circle. "Merlin, if you keep doing that I'll end up falling.." Arthur laughed, turning his head to try to keep up the ball of energy in Merlin. "Merlin..." He laughed, trying to walk normally in the corridor. They were getting closer to the line of armor statues to the side. Too close.

Arthur tripped on a statue's armor foot,falling forward and sending Merlin tumbling a few feet in front of him. He groaned, hitting the floor with a force and he heard Merlin's small gasp in front of him. He rolled to the side and looked up to see the statue falling forward, armor and spear shining in the afternoon light streaming into the room. "Arthur!" Merlin cried, reaching out with one hand. Time slowed, and Merlin heard his mothers voice echoing in his head.

* * *

 

_"Merlin, you must never use your magic around anyone from now on,  do you understand ?" Hunith was clutching Merlin, hiding in a small cave as thudding footsteps were from above. The yelling got quieter and soon all you could here was the breathing coming from the mother and son._

_Merlin looked up to her with wide, watery eyes. He was trying to use his magic to help a small fox who had gotten it's foot stuck into a trap. He simply made the trap spark and open up. It wasn't his fault that the man passing by would want to send the bad men after him. He'd just wanted to help. "But why mum? What if  something happens and-"_

_"Never Merlin, please." Hunith sighed, voice wavering as her heart thumped in her chest. She was lucky that Merlin hadn't gone too far out, or she would have lost him. "Please just promise me that you won't do something like that again. Promise me."_

_"Okay.... I promise..."_

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, mum." Merlin whispered, and within the next second his eyes began to glow.


	14. Don't you realize what you've done?

Arthur shut his eyes, waiting for the impact that would most likely end up fatal if that sharpened spear fell on him.

He waited, tensing up and anticipating the pain, only to feel nothing. He opened his eye slightly, but only saw the form of the armored statue to appear to the moving very slowly, almost not at all. "What in the.." He turned to look at Merlin, and saw something that made him feel sick and his blood run cold.

Merlin's eyes seemed to be a bright gold. It held for a split second, just before they turned back to their ocean blue _.This..This can't be happening.. H-He just.. he just used_ _magic?!_  He looked back to the metal in front of him.

Arthur stared at the armor floating in mid-air, gawking at the way the seemed to be falling in slow motion. He scrambled to his feet, making it out from underneath the collapsing armor just before the fell at a normal pace. It shattered on the stone floor, bits and pieces ending up all across the corridor. "ARTHUR!" He heard a small cry to his right.

He turned to see Merlin running to him frantically. The wind rushed out of his lungs as Merlin flung himself at Arthur and clutched him tightly, afraid to let go. But Arthur couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything at all. Just a dull, painful numbing that took over his senses.

_He's a sorcerer. He uses magic.. He's been..LYING to me..all this time?_

Arthur suddenly felt a pain growing from within him. That pain seemed to twist itself, writhing into a horrible anger that made him seethe and see red. _He betrayed me? Has he really been lying to me this entire time? Was there ever any truth in our friendship?_ He was no longer thinking clearly, suddenly grabbing Merlin forcefully by his shoulders and pulled him away, ignoring the small gasp Merlin let out from the force. Betrayed. It echoed in his mind, playing over and over. _Betrayed betrayed betrayed..._

"How long have you been lying to me?" Arthur snarled, as he shook Merlin once, but roughly.

"W-Wha..?" Merlin stood there nervously, scared of the look Arthur had in his eye. He was unable to move, and seeing as how Arthur was holding him with such a strength it seemed impossible.

" _I asked you a question_ _!_   _As your KING you MUST answer_! Why did you have to use magic?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Arthur shook him once more, red faced and yelling. Merlin began crying, terrified of Arthur's sudden anger against him. "S-Stop!" He yelped, as Arthur began yelling at him even more.

"A-Arthur, stop it! You're scaring me!" Merlin cried out as he tried twisting out of Arthur's grasp. Arthur only tightened his grip that would probably result in Merlin getting a bruise later on. Merlin began to panic, wiggling and squirming to try to get away. "Let me go! You're _hurting_   me!" His blue eyes widened in fear, heart pounding rapidly and hairs on his neck standing on end. This isn't the Arthur that he knew from the forest. What was happening? Why did Arthur suddenly hate him? _This isn't Arthur._

" _ANSWER ME MERLIN_! What else are hiding?! _WELL_? Are you working _against_   me?! Did you just want to get inside this castle to get information, to get _chummy_   with everyone and stab them in the back?! How do I know you aren't working for the druids?! Or _Morgana_?!" Arthur snapped again, feeling like if he was on fire, betrayed and stabbed in the back by his best friend. _How DARE he do this to me_! He thought, gritting his teeth. He no longer saw Merlin standing in front of him, only a traitor.

"I thought I could _trust_ you! I thought you trusted _me_!" He yelled, blinded by his rage.

"I _do_ trust you Arthur! You saved me, remember?" Merlin cried, wanting so desperately for Arthur to believe him, for Arthur to stop making him feel so scared. "A-and I saved _you_ , so you can trust-" Merlin yelped, head snapping to the side as he felt a fire flare from his cheek. He fell back hitting the stone floor harshly, taken by surprise, and looked up with wide eyes at Arthur whose hand was still out.

Merlin clutched his burning cheek, eyes tearing up as all blood ran from face. He turned to Arthur, face paled and tears running down his cheeks.

"Y-You _hit_ me.."

He whimpered, sitting up from the cold cobblestone floor, flinching when he touched his cheek again to feel a sharp sting. "You.." He began inching away from Arthur, cowering on the hard floor. "You p-promised...that you'd never h-hurt me...Why did you..." He began sobbing, scrambling to his feet and running to the courtyard. His vision was blurred,and he wiped his eyes as he ran, only wanting to get away from everything.

Arthur froze, realizing what he'd just done. His mind seemed to back to its senses as the scene played out in his head again. His blood ran cold as he stared at his tingling hand.

 _What the hell did I just do? Did I just-_  

He looked up to see the door slam shut."Merlin!" He called out, racing outside to the courtyard. "MERLIN, WAIT!" He yelled, chasing after the small figure running through the crowds. He was trapped amid the shops and people and struggled to find a way around, trying to find his way through the flood of figures as he saw a small raven-haired figure disappear out of the gates and into the forest surrounding the castle.

" _Merlin!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hows that for a shock? One last thing, who's story should i look into first? Do you want to see how Arthur will fix things first or jump right in and follow Merlin in his escape into the forest? So question: Merlin or Arthur first? Let me know please!


	15. I don't like this anymore

It had only been a few minutes since he had ran from the kingdom, but the sun was quickly going down. Merlin walked quietly through the darkening woods, winds breezing through his hair. His small sniffles could barely be heard above the wind that made its way through the trees around him. "I'm hungry.." He said to himself, looking down at his stomach which had started to rumble as the night grew closer. He looked around him, hoping to find some source of food before it became too dark to really tell. "Oh!"

Berries!

He spotted a small bundle of vines clustering up and twisting around a great maple tree. He ran up to it and inspected them for a moment, wondering if it would be safe to eat them or not. The berries seemed to be a peculiar color, running from a red-ish tint to a bright green, but they did look like grapes in a way. And at this point Merlin really didn't care too much. He just wanted something to satisfy his appetite before he decided what to do next.

Whether he should go back home, to his Mum, or back to Camelot to hide with Gaius.

 _Gaius..._ He thought looking back sadly in the great kingdom's direction. Merlin shook his head, not wanting to remember what had happened. He turned his gaze back to the grapes.

 _I guess it'll be alright.. at least I won't be that hungry now..._  Merlin thought to himself. He plucked a handful and collected a few of them in his palm. He was about to eat them when someone had grabbed his wrist. _HARD_. "O-Ow! Lemme go! Don't hurt me!" Merlin wailed, trying to squirm out of the person's grip. Dropping the berries in his struggle, he pushed the other person back away from him. He was ready to run, but the voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't eat those, unless you _were_ intent on poisoning yourself."

He looked up at the strange woman bending over and picking up the small berries off the woodland floor. She wasn't familiar, but she  _felt_  like she was. Kind of like Gwen. That kind of feeling kept happening recently. But it was like if he didn't want to see her. Like he'd wanted to run and hide. 

_Maybe cause Mum said never talk to strangers? But she saved me from the berries?_

"P-Poison?" Merlin stared in shock at the berry near his feet, heart still pounding in his ears after his encounter. He wiped his hand on his tunic, not wanting any part of the poisonous berry to be left on him.

"Yes, the Black bryony is deadly. But _useful_ , in its own ways." The woman looked Merlin over carefully with her emerald eyes. "What is someone as small as yourself wandering out here in these woods? Have you gotten lost in the approaching storm?" She crouched in front of him, a strand of black hair falling in front of her face as she looked him over with worry.

Merlin looked away and began twiddling his fingers, something he did whenever he was nervous, even though he wasn't truly aware of it. "Art-My friend... I-I think he hates me now. I did something bad, but I didn't _mean_ to! I swear! Then he got angry a-and I got scared so I ran away." Merlin said, not lifting his sight from the mossy ground. He didn't want to say his name. Didn't want to remember.

  _Just ignore it. It'll go away. I'll forget...I'll forget..._

"Friend?" The woman laughed and stood up,"In reality you don't _have_ friends! Believe you can count on them only to have them disappoint you. Even try to have you killed." She put up her hood, wanting to shield herself from the rain. Merlin gasped, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

_Arthur.. but he's my friend.. and I'm his...aren't I? He wouldn't.._

He looked up to see the lady strolling away. Panic filled him at the thought of being alone again. Reluctantly, he gulped and spoke, almost a whisper at first. "Um, is it alright if I stay with you ? Until it's not dark and cold anymore. I'm afraid of the dark..." He looked expectantly at her, hoping she would allow him to join her, at least until morning.  _Everyone's gone. No one's here to protect me from monsters if I'm alone. I don't like it here..._

She stopped, turning to face him, "Perhaps. But _only_   for the night. come morning, you're on you own. I've too many problems I must takeover to play nursemaid for some runaway. You may call me Morgana." He gave her a small smile, one that gave her a familiar feeling, but she brushed it away and continued walking. The storm thundered above them, almost as a signal for the oncoming downpour that would come soon.


	16. Wasn't supposed to be like this

Morgana huffed, hearing Merlin trip on a large root behind her _again_. The drizzle that had started earlier had turned into stronger rainfall, making the ground that much harder to walk on. "I would suggest you not stay out in this weather, for I believe the storm will get worse, so do try and keep pace will you boy?." Morgana grabbed the trunk of a tree to support her footing, heading back from where she came. "My name's not _boy_..." She didn't see Merlin tromping after her, following close behind. He ran up in front of her and stopped, slightly out of breath and his nose began running. "My name's Merlin." He smiled, not noticing her go rigid when he said his name. He stuck his hand out and sniffed quietly, waiting for her to do the same.

There was a sound that came next, sounding like a rush of wind.

Something silver flashed in front of him in an instant.

Merlin yelped and jumped back, feeling a white hot pain in his palm. He clutched his throbbing hand, now bleeding from the slit where the blade had sliced his skin. He could feel his pulse in his hand as he kept it close to his body, squeezing it in an attempt to dull the pain. He looked up at her with large, confused eyes, not able to believe what had just happened. "W-why..." He asked, shuddering at the sight of blood dripping from his small palm. He suddenly felt cold, extremely cold for fear of Morgana. What was she going to do to him? Why did she just attack?  _Why does everyone want to hurt me?_

"Thought you could _fool_ me, didn't you? I thought you seemed familiar." Morgana said, laughing. She drew back her blade, twirling it.There was a dark streak running down the edge, most likely Merlin's blood. She strolled closer to him, smiling with a crazed look."I had truly hoped it would be _Arthur_ that I would find like this, but...You have also tried to kill me so it will work just as well."

Merlin inched further back, stumbling over a small boulder that was in his way. He felt cold, colder than the rain hitting him. Ice was dripping down his spine, making him shudder as he looked up at Morgana, crazed and furious. "A-Arthur!" Merlin cried out, but stopped immediately.

**_I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?_ **

Merlin heard Arthur's yell roar into his mind. He felt a pain in his chest, remembering how filled with hate Arthur's words were. It had sounded like Arthur had the full intention of killing him. On the cold stone floor.  _He wouldn't... I'm his friend. I'm his friend..._

"Oh, Merlin...We both know he won't come. You said it yourself, he _HATES_ you" Morgana said, giving him a smirk, "but I will promise you one thing. I'm going to enjoy ending your small, pitiful life." She gripped her blade tightly and advanced forward. Merlin's breath caught in his throat, sweat beading his forehead as adrenaline pumped through him.

"N-No.... No.." He said, trembling. _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!_  He felt a great force begin to build up, almost burning. It was sizzling inside of him, trying to push its way out. He couldn't keep it inside any longer, and just as Morgana lunged at him with her knife he screamed, filling the forest with a bright yellow light.

"NO!"

He yelled, eyes blazing into a bright golden yellow. Morgana was launched backwards as the light struck her. She slammed into the ground, hitting it harshly and groaned, obviously in some pain. Merlin wasn't lucky either. The force of his power was so great that it shot him back like a rocket, into the trunk of a tree. He grunted as he struggled to stand but failed, luckily not getting horribly injured from the power of the throw. The rain was now pouring even harder, wetting his hair and pants as he fell to the dirt floor. His thoughts began to muddle together and the world seemed to spin.

He slumped against the tree, feeling nauseous as his pulse thumped against his skull. "Ar..." Merlin groaned, wishing he were back where it was safe.

Oh how he missed being by a warm fire, to feel no pain at all and be safe.

_No...I have to...get away..._

Pulling himself groggily off the floor, he looked to where Morgana had fallen. "You...m-magic? You...traitor! I'm going to _kill you_!" Morgana snarled, standing and regaining her balance. He flinched back, and his eyes flashed once more. His magic was acting more on instinct now, protecting him with all the strength it could muster. He didn't even blink when a branch from the forest floor hurled itself at Morgana. She shrieked, getting hit with the full force and was sent flying again, giving Merlin a chance to escape. _I need to ge_ t _away!_ Merlin turned and dashed into the thick forest, not bothering to check if Morgana had risen again.

* * *

 

He ran.

Ran without thinking, just wanting to get as far away as possible from that horrid woman that wanted him dead. He hadn't even realized that he was shouting. Screaming for help. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR HELP! _PLEASE_!"

Merlin slowed to a stop, bending over his knees and gasping for breath. He cried out once more, only to muffled by a flash of thunder overhead. Merlin flinched and dove to the ground as a strike of lightning blinded him, lighting up the forest in a bright white light. Once it had passed, he got back up and began walking by the river bed looking at the rapids that was once a gentle stream, sniveling and wiping away any tears from his cheeks. He looked up at the rain pouring overhead, suddenly feeling completely alone. Alone and  _scared._

He was so lost in his thoughts, that Merlin had no way of noticing the small gap he was about to step in. Time seemed to slow and the world tilted as he slipped into the hole. He fell in, feeling his foot twist unnaturally and he felt like his leg was getting shredded and burst into flames. Falling at the shift in his balance, he stuck his skinny arms out in hopes of breaking his fall. He grasped at thin air, yelping and tumbling down the steep riverbed and into the overflowing river. Merlin gasped sharply, the cold water stinging him as if it were filled with pins and needles. He felt numb as a strong current swiftly pulled him under, taking him quickly down into the river.

 _Can't..... breathe..._ He thought, panicking. He struggled to move, leg throbbing each time he tried to go up and ice cold water making each of his limbs feel like a dead weight. Using most of his strength he managed to pull himself up to the raging rivers surface. Gasping for breath and sputtering, he struggled as the currents pulled him in every direction. He tried kicking his legs to swim to the edge of the river,only to feel a sharp pain when he moved his foot. 

 _There's a branch ahead!_   He thought, gasping in a breath before the current pulled him under again. The branch, sticking out from a fallen tree, was getting closer with every second.  _Just...have to...reach!_. He would only have one chance at this if he was going to make it.

Make it back home _alive._

 He stuck out his good hand, wishing and stretching out with all his might.

* * *

 

He would have laughed with relief, feeling the firmness of the branch clutched in his good hand but felt too drained. Pulling himself to the river's edge, he crawled out of the water, now completely soaked and freezing. He spotted a small, dark cave entrance a few feet in front of him that looked to be promising. He got to his feet and took a step, only to fall face first into the ground with a small cry. Deciding it would be better to crawl, he looked back at his swollen ankle before he gave a small grunt and went on his way. Inching his way inside the cave, his ankle began to throb with agonizing pain. He stopped once he was deep enough in the cave, arms tucked under him as he panted. Everything that had happened finally took its toll on him and he began heaving, body shaking with pain.

Merlin collapsed after heaving, his body too drained to hold him up any longer.  _It hurts..._ He thought, touching his swollen ankle with his good hand. The cut palm no longer burned, but had lost its feeling entirely. _It hurts so much...and I'm so cold..._ He looked wearily at what looked like a root near him, close enough that if he lit it on fire he could at least stay warm. He willed himself to move, to make fire, to use any magic at all. He quickly gave up, gasping and curled in as much as he could to stay warm.  _I can't do it...too tired..._

Merlin sighed, lips quivering as tears threatened to fall again. He whimpered, after trying to crawl deeper into the dry cave, but his throbbing ankle seemed to weigh as heavy as a boulder. Any attempt at moving would only result in excruciating pain, something he couldn't handle any more of. _Arthur...Gaius..anybody! Please...I'm scared...just please.._. He thought, his eyes drooping to a slow close. His breathing slowed down as he began drifting off. He just wanted to be rid of everything he was feeling. All the pain, the sadness that left his chest aching.

" _Help.._." His world then went black, and he didn't feel anything anymore, only feeling a numbing that brought him peace.


	17. I'm an idiot

_Dammit._

_Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!!!_

Arthur paced back and forth, now safely in the wall of his kingdom. "What did I just do? He's my friend... but he has magic?! What do I..... _Damn_!" He yelled, punching the wall behind him. His mind was whirling. One side of him was screaming, pleading to go look for Merlin, to not let him be alone in the woods. The other half argued with him, declaring that it was for the best, considering his family's past experiences with magic.

_"I don't like it when its dark." Merlin scared voice rang in his head. Grasping Arthur's warm jacket closer, he sniffled. His voice called out again, Arthur's stomach getting hit with a pang of sadness and guilt. " I-I got scared that you weren't coming back..."_

Arthur stopped, and turned to face the door. His heart raced, thinking of all the situations Merlin could be in. What if he had gotten hurt? What if he's too late and he'll have to bring the body to Gaius...to _H_ _unith_? How the hell could he live with himself knowing that he'd let one of his closest friends, now only a child, die? "I shouldn't leave him alone..." Taking a step, he froze hearing his father's voice boom in his head, disagreeing with a fierce tone. _  
_

_"Every sorcerer should be killed for the good of others. God knows what kinds of devilry they have committed, how far they have gone from being human. You should never trust a sorcerer, Arthur. Magic will kill all in its path without mercy." Uther placed a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder, looking out to where there had just been a hanging outside of the castle._

'Remember what your father taught you' the other half of him commanded. Follow in his footsteps, listen to his warnings and harm will never come to you. A wise son does as he's told. A wise son always trust his father, his king, who looks after all his people and saves them from harm.

_"So if someone saves you, then that means you can trust them?"  Merlin said as he sat on the dusty ground, looking up at Arthur with kind eyes._

" _Yes_...That's...how it works..." Arthur breathed out, rubbing his temple.

God, he was an idiot. Why had he gotten so mad? If Merlin had magic, then couldn't he have just killed him all those years ago? And even now, that Arthur was _King_ Merlin could have easily taken the throne from him. Why didn't he trust him? What the hell was _wrong_ with him... If he wouldn't even listen to the pleading of his friends, then how could he even think of listening to his people.

"I'm running out of daylight." He looked out the windows, noticing the fast setting sun.  _The sooner we find him the better, and god let him still be alive!_ He thought, hurrying to where he knew the knights would be

* * *

Arthur walked into the armory to find his men merry and making jokes with one another, drinks still in hand from their lunch."We need to move out." He said, walking towards his armor " _Now_."

All the knights groaned mockingly, not wanting to end their fun. "Why? Percival was just going to spare us all a pint!" Gwaine laughed, the other knights joining in after seeing Percival's confused expression."We need to find Merlin." Arthur said, rushing to get all of his things.

The knights immediately stopped laughing and were serious, jumping up to grab their armor and swords. None of them said a word as they hurried to get their armor on. The faster they were ready, the faster Merlin would be safe. They would ask once they were on their horses.

Arthur noticed how much longer getting his equipment ready felt with out Merlin there. _How could I have been so stupid. He's probably scared and lost right now, and he doesn't even know who the HELL anyone is._ He fought mentally with himself, as Gwaine hurried alongside him out the door. He was the first to be suited up, rushing so time wouldn't be wasted.

"What do you mean we have to _find_  him? Arthur, what happened?" Gwaine stopped in front of Arthur, blocking his path. Arthur's hand clenched into a fist and he stood still, the other knights moving around them as they got their things. "I-I...." Arthur felt a pang of guilt run him through remembering the look on Merlin's face after he slapped him. he lowered his head, he wasn't worthy of his title. Couldn't even help a damn child...

Arthur shook his head _Now's not the time, we're losing daylight_. "I'll explain it all later."

Gwaine gave a look of small disappointment but hid it, getting his sword off the rack and placing it around his waist. Finally, all the knights had gotten their gear and where mounting onto their horses to head out in their search. The skies were getting darker as the sun began almost set completely, rumbling was heard in the distance, a storm was heading their way. Arthur thought of a small Merlin sobbing as he walked through a pitch black forest, wide eyed and looking around with fear.

_We need to go before anything happens._

"Leon, Elyan. You two take the West and Southern regions of the forest. See if you can find any sign of him. I saw him run out of the castle gates so I don't believe that he'll be inside the kingdom. We shall return here if you do find him." Elyan and Leon nodded in agreement and left, horses kicking up dirt as they turned the corner. The wind began picking up as the two left, giving everyone a chill up their spine, though none seemed to show it. Arthur turned to Gwaine and Percival, ignoring the looks that Gwaine was shooting at him. Their cloaks were blowing in the wind, as Arthur looked at them grim-faced.

"You two search the eastern side. Try to see if you can find anything before the storm sets in. It feels like it's going to be a big one. I'll take the North and see if I can find him." Arthur said looking towards the dark clouds. He turned to leave, wanting to beat the storm.

" _Arthur_."

He looked back at the two knights who hadn't moved. Percival began moving his horse forward, alongside Gwaine's as they approached him. "What. Happened." Gwaine asked gently, moving his horse ahead of Percival's, looking very concerned. Arthur glanced at the two knights before looking at his hand, gripping the horse's reins tightly .

"I just-" Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "...I'm just the world's greatest idiot."

And with that he left, speeding away on his horse. Gwaine looked at Percival before nodding his head, motioning to go. "We'd better hurry." Percival said, flinching at the drop of cold rain that landed on his cheek. The winds began to pick up and the darkened clouds came quicker. "C'mon then, Let's go find Merlin." Gwaine said galloping ahead and into the forest.


	18. What the hell happened to you

Merlin woke after he heard a small gasp as a shadow fell on the entrance of the cave."A-ar..thur?" Merlin whimpered, his eyes opening to slits as he tried stay conscious.

His head was foggy and he couldn't think straight, let alone see clearly. He began to cough and shiver violently, now feeling the freezing cold air of the night. "A-Ar...." He said, now sobbing weakly. He felt arms begin to lift his head slowly, the movement only making him even more lightheaded than before. The room was spinning around him, and he tried to focus on a voice he heard that sounded familiar.

* * *

 

"Sshh Merlin, its going to be alright, we've got you." Gwaine whispered, moonlight only letting Merlin see his silhouette, as he took off his cloak from his chain-mail and armored shoulders. He began gently wrapping Merlin in the thick and warm fabric, trying to conserve any heat the small boy had left. "Percival! Get the horses! I've got him." He yelled to the cave exit and into the darkness of the forest, getting thudding footsteps fading away as a response. He looked back at the shivering child, half wrapped in the bright red cloak that only seemed to make him appear even more pale.

Gwaine grimaced, noting the way Merlin's foot was swollen and seemed to be bent at an awkward angle. "Don't worry Merlin, I've got you. We're going to take you back to Gaius and you'll be alright, mate. I've got you" Gwaine said, lifting him gently as he could with a grunt and began walking to the horses. Percival looked just as shocked as he did upon noticing the boy wrapped up his arms.

The moonlight shone through the trees overhead, night sky clear now that the storm had passed although the air was still just as freezing. Gwaine shuddered at how incredibly cold and drenched Merlin was, water dripping slightly through the cloak and onto him. _How on earth did he make it this long? What in the world could have happened to him?_

And then Merlin begin to wail.

"A-Arthur...I'm so*hic*rry Arthur...please don't be mad! _Please_! I-I promise *hic* I won't...do it again! P-Please Arthur...just please don't h- _hate_ me!*hic* I'm s- _sorry_!" Merlin sobbed into Gwaine's cloak, shaking horribly. His wet hair clung to his skin, as fresh tears began running down his bruised cheek. He continued pleading and making a noise that would break anyone's heart if they had heard it as Gwaine got on his horse, boiling with anger inside.

 _How could Arthur do this? What the hell had happened that made Arthur so furious that Merlin ended up out here?_   "Percival. Do you know the quickest way to Camelot?" Gwaine asked, rocking the bundle in his arms, trying to soothe the sobbing child. "Yes, we can take a small path near those cliffs. Is...Is he going to be _alright_ , Gwaine?" Percival looked at Gwaine's bundled cloak, hearing the wails becoming quieter until it was just sniffles and hiccups.

"I truly hope so Percival." Gwaine said, expression unchanging."Because if he's not, then I'm going to kill that Royal jackass." He snarled, speeding his horse to a fast gallop as they both went as fast as they could without jostling Merlin too much. They hadn't said anything to each other after that, but both knew exactly how the other was feeling.There was no way imaginable that they could think of that would make Merlin deserve the trauma he must have gone through that day. He'd been through hell, and there had better be a _damn_ well reason for it.

* * *

 

They made it to Camelot by dawn, thankfully, due to Percival's short cut. Gwen happened to be out getting water that morning, most likely for her breakfast that she'd be preparing in a bit. She smiled and waved, stopping short when she saw the bundle Gwaine had in his arms and their expressions. She ran to them as they proceeded to step off their horses. "What do you hav- Oh my god!" She cried out, covering her mouth with her palm. "Merlin!"

He was in a much worse condition now, raven black hair a huge contrast against his whitening skin. He had lost consciousness sometime during their race back, but his cheeks were flushed, and he was squirming slightly in Gwaine's arms. His hair was still slightly moist, not having dried completely after the journey back. You'd think him dead if it weren't for the small, labored breathing that could be heard if you listened closely enough.

"Is he alright?!" She looked to the knights before placing a hand on the wheezing 6 year old, his eyes screwed shut. "He's burning up! We have to take him to Gaius!" She said, motioning the knights into the courtyard gates. They nodded, following her inside and hurriedly making their way to the physicians quarters.


	19. My boy, what on earth happened

Gaius looked over the potions laid out over his table once more, certain he would be able to make the antidote correctly this time. He was glad that Merlin and Arthur hadn't shown up when he had called them, though he was very worried. "Perhaps they had stayed with the knights..." He looked back out the window, remembering what Guinevere had told him earlier.

He picked up a small bottle containing a bluish liquid and began swirling it. At least now he would be able to perfect the antidote without worry or rush.

He jumped and fumbled it, just barely catching the bottle in his palm, when he heard his door slam open. He turned, opening his mouth to scold whoever decided to burst in without warning but stood there in shock. "Merlin.." He gasped, looking at the group that had burst into his quarters. He wasn't able to see the one wrapped in the red cloak, but he knew. Like a father knows if his son is hurt. He could barely see the top of Merlin's jet black hair, but he saw the water dripping.  _Oh my dear boy, who did this to you..._

He shook himself and went to work. "Bring him here, quickly." Gaius motioned them to Merlin's bed, holding open the door for them. Gwaine placed him on top of the bed sheet, unwrapping his cloak. Gaius came into the room holding a small bowl with a strange looking mush in it and spread some evenly over the bruise on Merlin's cheek with a small rag."To help with the healing." He answered, although no one had asked aloud. "Guinevere. I'm going to need fresh water for his fever." Gaius said, not looking up from where he was putting a bandage on the bruise.

"Of course." She replied, nodding her head and rushing out of the room, carrying a small pail with her.

"Gwaine would you please get the rags near the bookcase and the bandages in the closet for me? And Percival, I am going to need your help for Merlin's leg so get the wooden splints from the cupboards near the door." Both knights left, leaving Gaius to his work. He removed Merlin's soaked clothing and dressed him in a warm and drier outfit, luckily having a spare that Gwaine had brought him yesterday. Grabbing as many blankets as he could he covered Merlin completely, leaving only his face and swollen foot exposed.

Percival returned with the splints and handed them to Gaius, who placed one on each side of Merlin's foot."Alright, now hold these in place while I correct his footing, but do NOT touch his ankle. It will only cause him to feel more pain." Percival nodded and kept the splints firmly in place as Gaius turned Merlin's foot into the correct position. It must have hurt horribly, since Merlin screamed and grasped the sheets, although not regaining conscious. It pained Gaius to have to inflict pain on Merlin, the boy was a son to him.

Propping the splinted leg onto a pillow, Gaius turned hearing the door open and shut. "I've got the water...How is he?" Gwen asked, peering into the small room.

She glanced at Percival, who was tucking the blankets around Merlin's limp form. Sitting near him, Percival took one of the small towels and started to gently dry Merlin's hair, careful not to touch the bandaging on his face. "He has a mild case of hypothermia, most likely from being out in the storm from last night, correct?" He looked at Gwaine, who was heading back into the room with his hands filled with different rags and such. Gwaine stared for a moment before looking to the ground and nodding shamefully.

"Give a bandage to me, will you?" Gaius looked to the bandages in Gwaine's hands. Gaius took one and partially removed some blankets off of Merlin. He reached under the covers and brought out Merlin's hand, still tightly in a fist. Opening his palm with care, Gaius noticed a small reddish line that ran through his palm. "He was cut, perhaps by a dagger of some kind judging by the size." Gaius spread more of the salve from earlier over the dried, blood-coated line. He wrapped Merlin's hand up in a bandage tightly, leaving some space as to not to hurt Merlin.

After a few moments, Merlin was finally treated, and was now resting under some covers. "What is the water for?" Gwen asked, feeling his forehead and noticing how cold it still felt. God how she wanted to tell him it was alright, make some joke just to see him smile and giggle at her with that kind smile of his. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she turned away, blinking rapidly. 

"If the potion works as intended then when he takes it he will have a fever. And a high one, judging by his health." Gaius replied, returning to his bottle covered desk glancing back in through the open door to his sleeping ward. It must have proved to hard for Gwaine, who had immediately stormed out of the room muttering "Arthur, I swear I'm going to kill you...". It puzzled Gaius. What was Arthur's part in all of this? He thought of anything that could have involved him...what could be so bad that-

oh

_no no no_

_Has Arthur learned about Merlin?_ Gaius stared back into the room, placing the bottled tonic back onto the table. 

"May I stay here Gaius? To help with Merlin." Guinevere sat by Merlin's bedside, placing a wet towel over his flushed face. She was acting very motherly now, gently petting Merlin's dried hair back she changed the towel again.  _I must explain to her what is happening, before things take a turn for the worse. Again._

"Yes. I need to talk with you for a moment, excuse me." He replied following Percival, who was heading for the door reluctantly. He turned to look back at Merlin's bedroom, a heartbroken expression spreading across his face. "Gaius, will he recover from this? I don't know what may have happened but-"

Gaius held up a hand to silence him. He may have tried to look calm but Percival could easily see the rage in his eyes. "He will. But I have something to ask of you and the others."

Percival nodded.

"It does not matter whether it is a servant, knight, or even King Arthur himself. No one, and I mean NO ONE is allowed to see Merlin unless I allow them to." Gaius was getting red-faced with anger, hurt at seeing Merlin in this condition."I will only respond to emergencies but if not I will not leave these chambers until I believe he is in good health." Percival nodded, and with that Gaius shut his door and the lock was heard clicking before Percival walked away to look for Gwaine.


	20. Don't mess with him

Gwaine was storming off in the directions of the horses, still hitched to a post near the gates. Quickly getting mounted on his he strode away, sky still cloudy above him but not as if another storm would approach. _I'm going to kill the bastard, Merlin's hurt because of him. I'm going to kill him when he comes back._ The wind breezed past him, and he could barely make out three figures standing on a hill just outside the kingdom by the open field. His eyes locked onto one figure, whose hair was shining like the sun. He got off his horse and stomped in that direction, eyes glaring the figure down. _Ohhh that bastard's going to pay..._

* * *

Arthur looked back at Leon and Elyan standing in front of him, still glancing back at the dense forest. They hadn't found Merlin, and Arthur's stomach felt like it had a boulder in it, complementing the lump he had in his throat.  _Maybe he's returned home? Or the others... maybe they had found him?_

His imagination raced, showing him gruesome glimpses of Merlin's corpse at the bottom of a trench, floating in the muddied lake, or on the forest floor curled into a ball and skin blue after freezing to death in his sleep.  _It's my fault, I'm to blame for all of this. For his death-No. No he's alive... He has to be alive._ He came back to his senses, noticing Gwaine start coming towards them from the bottom of the hill. _Why's he look like that?_   Arthur thought briefly, before remembering Merlin. "Gwaine! How did it go? Did you find Mer-" Arthur got cut off as Gwaine suddenly reeled back and let his fist go straight to Arthur's cheek. Arthur fell back to the muddy ground, holding a hand to his cheek. He began to sit up, and the scene of Merlin in his same position on the floor earlier played in his head. Confusion and guilt mixed together in his mind. "What the hell do you think-?" 

Gwaine let out a snarl as he gripped Arthur by the collar of his armor and lifted him to his feet. Arthur stared into Gwaine's eyes, filled to the brim with hate and rage. Gwaine kept his grip firm until Arthur couldn't remain like that for another second. He broke free of Gwaine's hold and gently rubbed his sore cheek. Gwaine reached forward again, attempting to get Arthur in another hold. Leon and Elyan quickly rushed in, the shock from the first attack wearing off and they struggled to pry Gwaine off of Arthur.

"Whats gotten into you?" Arthur yelled shaking Gwaine off. Why the sudden rage? Usually the only thing he would get so worked up about would be someone deciding to play tricks on him while he was sleeping. Well, there's also Mer-

Merlin. What happened to Merlin?

"Where's Merlin? Did you find him? Is he...dead?" Arthur took in a shaky breath as he forced the last word out, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"No, he's not dead."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief "Oh, thank god he's alrig-"

"Alright? ALRIGHT?!" Gwaine yelled struggling to get out from Elyan and Leon's hold on him to punch the idiot again. "He's not bloody alright! But it wouldn't matter to you would it? He was crying when I found him Arthur! _Sobbing._ About being sorry for what he did! For god's sakes with what you put him through I'm surprised he's still alive! Now Gaius has to watch over his ward who may not even make it if he's not careful. You must be _so_ happy! With Merlin suffering bruises, a sprained ankle, _and_ a sliced palm is that it?" He lurched forward again, nearly slipping out of Elyan's grip that time. "Not to mention that he has mild case of DAMN _HYPOTHERMIA_??"

Arthur's heart felt like it dropped from a tower. "Merlin's...?" He looked down at his trembling fists, look of horror spreading across his face as he realized.

_This is all my fault. He trusted me and wanted to save me from that falling armor...and I repaid him by making him suffer alone. Away from everyone he knows and cares about._ "I..."

"I need to see him."

"You can't." A voice called out from beside the group. It was Percival, who had finally caught up to the group after rushing after Gwaine. "Gaius has order me to tell you all that no one is to see Merlin unless he allows it. Not even _you_ Arthur." Percival looked at the king, who's gaze had fallen. "Serves 'im right" Gwaine muttered, shaking off the others as he walked towards Percival. They nodded at each other and without another word Gwaine was back on his horse and heading back inside the kingdom once more.

* * *

 

"You can't."

Arthur's stomach clenched and although he'd wanted to argue, he knew they were right. He shouldn't be allowed to see Merlin. Not after all the pain he had caused him. It wasn't right. He lowered his sight to the floor, not letting the others see the tears forming in his eyes.  _He's just a kid...and I made him go through hell._ _All because I was hurt and confused by everything I had ever learned and what I'd witnessed._ He looked back up, not missing the words Gwaine had muttered under his breath, each piercing him like a dagger. He took in another shaky breath, only this time due to the guilt, not fear. "Percival. Stay with Gaius and Gwaine. Make sure that he has all the assistance necessary to help Merlin. And you two..." He glanced at Elyan and Leon, each giving him a look that made him ashamed to be their king after what they had heard. "The both of you are dismissed."

The knights nodded and went off towards the kingdom gates, leaving Arthur standing on the hill by himself. They were just far enough away that they wouldn't hear his yell as he fell to the ground, pulling at his hair. Guilt, fear, sadness, anger...everything was just bubbling up inside him and it felt like he was about to burst.  _I'm sorry._

_Oh god, I'm so sorry!_


	21. It's okay now, don't worry

People could be heard outside the covered window, chatting away as they walked through the busy courtyard. The old physician was sitting near a bed, small boy sleeping quietly as his flushed face stood out from the pillow.

"Gaius."

A voice called from the door. Gaius turned, not lifting his hand from beside Merlin. He'd been sitting there ever since he had sent Guinevere home to rest while he watched over Merlin. Although he was exhausted, he did not want to rest. Not until he was sure that Merlin would wake from his fevered sleep. Leon looked in from the door way, glancing at Merlin, pale but breathing evenly under the mountain  of blankets."Arthur wishes to speak with you. He says it is on an urgent matter." Gaius looked back to a sleeping Merlin, not saying a word."I can look over him while you're away, if you allow me." Leon replied, placing his hand on the elderly physician's shoulder. Gaius sighed, nodding and heading for the door. "Alert me if he wakes, so that I may give him medication for any pain."

"Of course" Leon called out before Gaius entered the corridor. Leon stood awkwardly in the middle of the empty room, picking up a dirtied rag off of the floor. He turned sharply, hearing Merlin groan and squirm under the blankets. Leon took the seat Gaius had once been occupying and replaced the towel on Merlin's head with a fresh one. Affectionately tousling the boy's hair, he tucked in the blankets around Merlin, after seeing him shiver when a hand popped out from one of the blankets. Tucking it back underneath the blankets Leon sighed, this shouldn't have ever happened.

* * *

 

 Arthur paced his chambers, hands behind his back but switching to run though his hair every minute. Thought running in his mind came to a halt as he heard his door open. "Gaius."

"My Lord."

Arthur flinched, the sharp tone of the elderly physician's irritated voice piercing his skin. Arthur felt he deserved it, after all that he'd caused so he said nothing and bit his tongue. "How is-"

"There is nothing to tell about Merlin that you don't already know." Gaius replied coldly. He stared at Arthur, waiting for a reply. He sighed, and moved as if to go, "I need to be 

"Gaius please." Arthur pleaded, taking a seat at the foot of his bed. The bags under his eyes were easy to see as the sun poured in through the window, sunlight causing his hair to glimmer as he held his head in his hands. "How is he? I'm not asking you as a king. I'm asking as a friend."

Gaius shut his eyes and let out a deep breath."He's fine at the moment, but I won't be able to be certain of his condition until he wakes. There's no way to know what exactly happened in that forest, or even if I should tell you about him anymore-"

"No!" Arthur shot up on his feet, immediately standing back in front of Gaius. "....No, Gaius please. I need to know if he's alright. Ever since I realized what I'd done it's been on my mind and I _can't_   rest. He trusted me and I turned on him. Trusted me with the biggest secret and I _hurt_ him. Please, Gaius...Please." Arthur placed his hands on the old physician's shoulders. His eyes gave a helpless look, and it reminded Gaius of one summer afternoon back when Arthur had just turned 11. 

He remembered the young boy running into his chambers sobbing, a limp animal clutched tightly in his arms. He'd been running and doing his training when he'd slipped and fallen on the poor thing. Luckily, it did heal quickly but it never walked by Arthur again. Time after time Gaius always noticed the hurt look on Arthur's face each time the dog would scramble past the small blonde in a hurry.

"Alright. I will tell you of his condition but you are  _not_ to step into his chamber. Am I clear?"

"Yes! I swear Gaius, I just- I... Thank you."

* * *

Gaius hadn't even been out in the corridors for a minute before Elyan had turned the corner.

"Gaius! Merlin's awake and he's asking for you!"

 


	22. Am I bad ?

Leon turned hearing the old wooden door creak behind him. Instinctively, he shielded the young boy behind him and placed himself between the entrance and Merlin, hand wavering over his sword. His guard dropped, seeing Elyan and Gaius come through the door. "How is he?" was the first thing that came from Gaius the second he walked back in.

"Gaius?..."

A small mutter came from behind Leon. Moving up from behind Leon, Gaius saw the pale face of his beloved ward. Merlin was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eye with his one good hand and hair just about sticking up in every direction. "'m tired..." Gaius smiled warmly, relief flooding his system as Merlin looked around groggily. "Merlin, I need you to tell me what happened to you. Is that alright?" Gaius calmly asked, cautiously helping his ward sit up against the pillows. Merlin nodded, yawning slightly as he leaned back against the firm pillows.

And so all the knights,  _well other than Leon, who was instructed to keep his watch outside the door,_ either pulled a chair from the main room or leaned against the walls as Merlin sat down at the table in the main room. They fought back several emotions as the story unraveled before them, anger at the though of Merlin getting hit and caused to flee in fear out of the kingdom. "Where did you go after you went outside the gates, Merlin?" Gaius rubbed Merlin's back, noting how he trembled slightly as he progressed.

"I ran into the woods near the river. I remember that place cause once my Mum took me there when it was sunny." Merlin answered quietly. "Then I got hungry so I tried to eat some berries but a lady stopped me and said they were bad... and poison." The knights turned and glanced at each other, sharing the same look of confusion. "She was nice to me at first...but then she turned mean. I think she said her name was Morgana." Merlin didn't seem to notice as everyone tensed at hearing her name.

Merlin seemed to shrink in on himself as he continued his story, and Gaius saw his lip quiver. Merlin was hesitant, voice wavering as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "A-and sh...she tried to... _hurt_...me. Why did she want to hurt me? I didn't do anything but she hated me. I did something bad again. I used magic and she got sent back. Mum always told me not to use it around others, but I...I was so scared Gaius...a-and then I fell into the river and hurt my foot and I was cold. I thought n-no one would ever find me..." Merlin's shoulders began to tremble, and he lowered his head.

He didn't try to hide his tears this time and they dripped onto the stone floor, his soft sobs growing into wails.

"Gaius...I-" Merlin sobbed, tears running down his bandaged cheek again, "I wanna go _h_ - _home_! I *hic* miss my Mum!". His cries echoed in the quiet room, the noise only muffled when Gaius held the small boy against his shoulders as he hugged him tightly. Gaius ran his hands gently through Merlin's hair, in an attempt to soothe the boy. He could feel Merlin shaking as he clutched desperately onto Gaius's robes. He felt his heart shatter, now knowing everything that Merlin had to go through. It was time to fix some of the damage, before it could get any worse.

"Here my boy," Gaius said, pulling Merlin away and he reached for a small bottle behind him. The bottle was filled with the antidote, and Gaius had finally finished the potion just last night. "Drink this. It will be better soon, I swear it." He took the covering of the potion and handed it to Merlin. Merlin glanced at him, eyes watery and red nose running, expression filled with anguish.

Merlin stopped, or rather _tried_ to stop crying long enough to sip the small bottle's contents. As soon as he drank the last drop his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the side, no longer conscious. Percival caught him, just before his head hit the floor. Merlin's head rested on Percival's shoulder, one of his arms hanging over Percival's arms. "Bring him back to his chambers." Gaius said, standing up and motioning to the door in the back."I will tend to him when the spell reverses there. It will take time, but Merlin will be back to his regular form."

* * *

Guinevere slowly opened the door, cautiously looking around before spotting Gaius sitting in front of the fire, fast asleep. She had promised to come back later, but was caught up with her work and had arrived very late. Sneaking into the room, she quietly placed a small basket of food she had packed for them, and pulled a blanket out of a large closet. Walking up to the elderly physician, she draped it over him and tucked it in behind his shoulders, so it wouldn't fall down as he slept. She sighed, and out of the corner of her eye spotted a flickering light coming out from underneath Merlin's door. Curiosity getting the best of her, she calmly opened the wooden door.

Light.

There was a small, pale blue ball of light floating by Merlin's bedside, illuminating the room in a way that enchanted her as she took a step forward. She heard a small gasp and in the next second it vanished, room returning back to its original darkness, if not for the dim light streaming in from the small window. "Merlin?" She whispered, feeling her way towards the bedside. She could feel the warm cloth under her fingers as she knelt by the bed, searching for Merlin. 

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I won't do it again I swear. Please I promise._.." Merlin's gasping whispers were heard in the silence of the room. The form huddled under the covers shivered as he spoke.

"Merlin, it's alright. Gaius told me. I'm not mad, don't worry. It's _okay_." Her arm reached across and gently landed on the form, which went stiff at the contact.

"Y-you're...not mad?" Merlin's blue eyes peeked out from the blankets, red around the edges as he looked up at her. "No, it's alright Merlin. Don't be afraid." She slowly lifted her hand and brushed it over his head, gently stroking his hair. Merlin shut his eyes, not wanting to cry again, and gripped her sleeve tightly as she ruffled his hair lovingly. "I-I don't...like the dark. Th-that's why-"

"You don't need to explain Merlin, its going to be fine." Gwen slipped under the covers, pulling Merlin into a tight hug. His breathing was shaky at first, but eventually evened out as he calmed down. She looked up in wonder as the pale light began forming over her, shining light a small star. She smiled, letting out a laugh as she took in the beauty of the magic. So gentle, unlike other magic she had seen.

"I can make shapes too." Merlin whispered beside her, as the light took a form of a bird gliding around the room gracefully. "It's beautiful, Merlin." She hugged once more, both following the small bird until their eyes slowly drooped to a close. The slept peacefully, Merlin smiling as he dreamt in Gwen's embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 'm so sorry its taking forever to update, my computer broke so we had to get a new one which to the looooongest time but hey I'm back!!


	23. I'll make it up to you, just be okay

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" Guinevere's yell resonated off the walls of the corridors. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, no longer pacing in front of his room. He was deciding whether or not to ask Gaius again when he saw Gwen racing around the corner and charging at him. "Gwen, I-"

His head flew back and his cheek stung, but he didn't dare ask why she had slapped him in such a rage. He already knew why. Slowly turning to face her, his eyes widened as he saw the tears beginning to form as she hit his arm. "How could you do that to him?!" She cried, hitting him weakly on his chest. He grabbed her and held her close, whispering gently in her ear."I'm going to make this better, Guinevere. I'm going to make everything better, I swear I am." Her muffled sniffles vibrated against his chest and he looked from where she had ran from.  _Merlin. Is he awake?_   He looked down at her, gently pulling her away. "Guinevere, how is Merlin? Is he awake?" She nodded quietly, resting her head against his chest again, breath shaky as she slowly regained her composure.

"He's got a fever, now." She replied, cupping his face in her hands. "But if you don't somehow help with his recovery, I swear Arthur I will  _never_ forgive you for it." Her tone was firm again this time, still strong with grace and force. And he loved her for it. "Is he still... _you know"_ Arthur held his palm out to his waist, motioning to signify Merlin's young height.

Gwen laughed, "No, you idiot. He's back to his own size. Gaius informed me when I returned from getting water again." Of course, if anyone had seen Guinevere call the king an idiot, she'd be in some trouble right now. But Arthur would make sure nothing would happen to her. He only smiled, as he jogged back to the physician's quarters, boots thudding against the marble floors.

* * *

The door clicked shut, drawing Gaius's attention away from the poultice he'd been currently been adding herbs to. "Ah, Guinevere... Would you mind handing me the-" He stopped, noticing Arthur standing awkwardly in the doorway. Gaius shut his eyes and sighed, sitting back down at the table. "I believe I made it perfectly clear that you were not allowed in my quarters, my lord." He lowered his eyes back to the poultice, not bothering to talk any further.

Arthur took a small breath, taking a step forward. "Gaius, I've spoken with Guinevere and-"

"Then you already know of his condition, giving you no reason to-"

 _"Gaius!_ " Arthur fumed, hands tightening themselves into balled fists as he shook. "Dammit, I just want to make things _better_! I understand that I've been a fool, a pompous _idiot_ whose choices have deeply hurt those closest to him and I am _begging_ you...just _please_. Please, I want to _help him_ now in anyway that I can. Allow me to do this one good act before I lose anyone else!" He looked up, eyes pleading as they landed over Gaius's concerned expression.

Silence filled the room, contrasting Arthur's cries that seemed to resonate off the walls. Neither of them had moved, both frozen into place either by shock or confused anger. It seemed like a lifetime would pass before anything would happen. Only the chirping of a bird outside seemed to have stirred life into the room again, and Gaius stood slowly from his table. "How will I know for certain that something like this won't happen to him _again_?" Gaius mumbled, moving a hand over his tired eyes. "Can you promise me his safety? Not only from others, but from  _you_ as well? Do you swear I will never see this again? To see him in such pain and fear again?" Gaius let out a small sigh, strained from his exhausted body after working nonstop to get his ward healthy again.

Hope filled Arthur to his core, he was trusted again. "Gaius, I swear on my life that neither of us will have to see this ever again. Thank you!" Arthur strode up to Gaius and pulled him into an embrace. Arms wrapped around him, Gaius let out a small laugh. "He's going to need some water and a fresh towel if you are serious about helping." A second later and his wooden door slammed shut as footsteps faded down the hall, leaving Gaius with a small smile a he sat down to continue his work.

* * *

Arthur sat on a chair next to Merlin, wiping his head with a cloth every minute or so. It had been two days since Gaius had given him permission to help. He sighed,glancing at the bruise peeking through the bandages on his cheek, now faded and healing quickly. He rubbed his knuckles, feeling regret and shame immediately hit him and leave a dull pain in his chest. _How hard did I actually hit him? Is he ever going to wake up?._ He wrung out the towel, dipping it again in the cool water before placing it back on Merlin's forehead. "Merlin, I-" His voice wavered, and he felt like an idiot for being afraid to speak. Clearing out his throat, he continued, " I know you probably must hate me now, and I have to say that you're right in doing so. But even so, you need to wake up. Gaius has told me you were awake before you turned back into your old self, so it should not be as difficult to do it again. 'Course, you were always a completely stubborn..." Arthur mentally slapped himself _Positive things you oaf!_   "Besides, I might even throw in a feast for you when you do finally wake up, at least then you won't be starving as much. I mean , that is why you'd always take the food off my plate when you  _thought_ I wasn't looking isn't it?"

A small groaned snapped him back to his senses. It looked as though Merlin was slowly coming into consciousness, he was turning his head and eyes moving underneath his eyelids. Arthur held his breath as Merlin's eyes slowly opened. His blue eyes met his immediately, staring straight at Arthur. Merlin smiled weakly at him, eyes glazed over and not focused at all. _Everything was going to be okay_ , and Arthur couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Then Merlin _froze_ , tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at him. Merlin stared at him with a confused look on his face, his expression quickly changing to one mixed of fear and realization.

"Arthur!" He gasped, eyes nearly popping out of his head as he scrambled away. He quickly jumped back, his hand slipping off the edge of his bed. He fell onto the cold floor, the unbearable pain that shot down his leg into his foot after it slammed onto the floor making him cry out.All this within a span of about 10 seconds was enough to throw Arthur off completely, causing him to freeze onto the chair. Adrenaline shot through him as realization struck.

"Merlin you idiot!" Arthur dropped the rag he was holding and was instantly at Merlin's side, helping him back onto his bed. Merlin shut his eyes tightly, panting and red-faced, clutching his ankle with one hand as he gripped his bed-sheets tightly with the other. "Why did you get so scared?" Arthur asked, placing a wet rag on Merlin's now reheating forehead as he lifted Merlin's foot gingerly onto a fallen pillow. Merlin opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it and looked away. _He looks_   _afraid...of me?_

"Merlin. Tell me why-"

"Because!" Merlin loudly interrupted, propping himself up off his back with his elbows, "...because the last time I saw you...I thought that..." His voice trailed off, voice cracking before he licked his lips, starting again. He inhaled, shutting his eyes for a brief moment before regaining his composure. "I was _scared_. Just so scared that you were going to kill me for what- _who_...I was. Who I _am_." Merlin said, his loud outburst slowly dimming into a hoarse whisper. He looked at Arthur, blue eyes watering slightly. Arthur froze, heart dropping. _He's right. I was so angry and hurt,completely betrayed... and I lost it_  "Merlin I promise you, I did not mean to do that. I was scared too, but its my fault for not acting...calmer. I was thinking like my father and forgot about my _own_ thoughts. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Arthur lowered his head, eyes shielded behind his bags.

Merlin sat there, eyes wide as he realized Arthur, the _king_ , the one that had control over everything in _Camelot_ was bowing to him and was begging forgiveness.  _Give him a chance...he's still your friend isn't he?_ He thought to himself. A memory flashed in front of him, back to when he was running from Morgana. When she made him believe that Arthur would never truly be his friend. Yet here they both were, a warlock and a king in the same room without there being an executioner nearby. He was going to make this work, for as long as he can...to make this a safe place for those like him, and Arthur. _Things are going to get better...they are getting better..._

Arthur raised his head, still kneeling down but met the face of his friend. His friend with the lopsided grin who looked as if he'd found the cure all for everything. He couldn't help but smile back as he got to his feet. He hadn't lost his friend, his _kind, trustworthy, unselfish-_

"Does that mean I'm still getting my feast?"

_"MERLIN"_


End file.
